Dammed Forever
by LightDarkShadow
Summary: She thought her life was slightly normal. With the power of fore-sight she could predict anything. What she never saw coming was the loss of her lover. Greg.   Nor did she see that her soul would no longer be hers in a short amount of time. In the possess
1. Prologue

His smoldering eyes glared at me, I did nothing to look away. His perfect face was a reflection of his curse; his ember eyes blazed with such rage. I stepped back, the castle's arch behind me, only a few more moments and I'd be somewhere where he -nor the others- could follow.  
>Not until sundown, that gave me a few hours head start; I would catch a plane and then confuse my scent with anything and everything I could find. They'd never catch me; I was too smart for them, they were quick but, I'd learnt their weaknesses. Sunlight was one of them and Doom knew what I was doing.<br>I stepped back again, my plain black dress dragged along the ground, covering my bare, bloody feet. The stone floor was harshly cold and jagged so much that it cut into my skin, my blood was seeping through those cuts and Ash's eyes were beginning to change. Now his stare was hungry, but, he'd never hurt me; I gripped the vial in my hand, the light blue gas-like substance was all I needed, then I was free.  
>My soul was back in my possession but not in my body. I stepped back one last time, the rising sun was still hidden but it was beaming taunting behind me, about to seep into the castles windows that would be locked down by the others trapped here.<br>"Please," Ash pleaded his voice helpless. His beautiful face looked at me, his perfect porcelain face held no flaws, not even to vampire eyes. He truly was too perfect and that hurt me, the words slipped out.  
>"Burn in hell" then I stepped back and the ground vanished from under me, I was falling.<br>The waster below rushed up to meet me until I landed with an explosion of water, the vial still tightly in my grasp; the dress was too heavy.  
>I was drowning.<br>I began tearing furiously at the material until it pulled away, leaving only the strapless body suit. I kicked hurriedly, my lungs screaming for air as I surfaced, taking in deep breathes that my lungs longed for.  
>I swam to the shore quickly, not stopping as I threw myself into a run. The dead trees scraped at my bare arms, legs and face; my midnight hair lashed at my light blue eyes violently, as if it wanted me to stay back at the castle.<br>I pushed harder, this was the end; a cliff was coming up. I ran faster, hoping the momentum would help me over the long drop.  
>It gained on me.<br>As my foot hit the ledge, I used everything I had and threw myself over the edge and extended my hand, hoping to catch the opposite edge.


	2. Chapter 1

These hollow halls are the only ones that hear my cries. Calling his name was useless, I knew he was gone. Why now? Why ever? I cradled Greg in my arms, my hands were knotted in his blood-stained clothes and my tears were falling onto his lifeless eye-lids. His skin was so pale, so cold. I threw my head back and screamed; my voice bounced off the empty halls and came back to me. Why didn't I see this? I could have prevented it, stopped whoever it was from killing Greg. I screamed again and again, hoping someone would hear my cries but it was useless. I froze as my sight became blurred then. With a flash of light, I saw the future as if it were really happening. Paramedics would come if I unleashed my full force, someone would hear me and call them. Then I saw John, my father, his tear riddled eyes staring at me. He embraced me. We both knew all too well about loss. The vision ended and I did as it guided me. I took a deep breath, the scent of blood and gunpowder filled my lungs but I weaved past it, letting out a long breath. I added my unusually high voice and let out a blood-curdling, ear-splitting scream that tore through the halls and echoed violently out of the abandoned building and onto the sleeping street. A dog barked and someone shouted, then I was lost in the sounds of my crying.

Just as my vision guided, paramedics arrived within twenty minutes and pulled Greg from my withering grip. I was deprived of all strength, the crying had drained me, but I was still able to see John. Surely he would have responded to this call, he was a paramedic after all and he knew I would be at the abandoned building; his strong are were hot compared to the lifeless body I had held in my arms. I could hear his voice, deep and worried, but I couldn't understand him. Fear was setting and it was causing me to panic and forget what was around me but the darkness.  
>"Halo?" his voice finally broke through. I stared at him; we shared the same light blue eyes.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Are you hurt?" he asked his voice thick with worry. It took me a moment to realize I was hurt, my leg abruptly began to throb with extreme pain and I felt like screaming but my voice was no longer able to sustain that amount of force. I kept my voice low as I answered,<br>"My leg." I looked at it as it was laid out in front of me. My left leg was paler than the right, a large gash scaled my shin and the bone was revealed, blood pooling from it. I was surprised I wasn't able to notice it earlier, why the pain hadn't hit me. Maybe because I was already in pain and part of my sorrowful sobs were actually sobs of physical pain. John was careful as he loaded me onto the gurney, my leg was already being attended as they pulled me into the ambulance; my eyes were fixed on the bright light above. The pain was drowned out by something they'd given me, and I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one. The excruciating pain I had felt just seconds ago had distracted me from the thought of losing Greg, and now I was, again, fully aware of his loss. I just stared up at the ceiling, no longer able to shed tears for the love I'd lost, though I could still feel my heart screaming and my head ripping.

In the absence of light, darkness prevails. That was all my life was; darkness. Nothing made me smile anymore. I just wish I could go back, force myself to see that future to then prevent it. I wouldn't have to walk the halls alone, sad or scornful eyes falling on me every time I walked past someone. I tried hard to get on with my life, for John, but he could see I hadn't slept in weeks; the sight of Greg and his murderer were stuck in my head. One moment, Greg and I are laughing, kissing, and the next he's on the floor bleeding and I'm screaming. It was a nightmare I didn't want to relive. I was walking down my street, it was deserted. It was two o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday so of course people would be asleep. My hands were stuffed in my thick black jacket, my legs covered in jeans and my feet in a pair of checker Converse shoes. The thick fog made it hard to see but I knew well enough where I was going. It wasn't that hard to find the manor, seeing as it was only a few stops down and the porch light was on.  
>John was home.<br>He didn't bother to go off at me anymore for my midnight walks; he knew I could take care of myself. John knew about my powers, he had the same sort of thing but his was slightly more complicated; he had to be near the person or their objects to know what was going to happen and he could only see the past and present, not the future like me. He could only know the future if I told him. John was waiting on the porch, sitting on a small chair with a cigarette between his fingers and smoke rippling from his lips  
>"Nice walk?" he asked dropping his cigarette and stepping on it. He rose to his feet as I climbed the steps and met him on the porch. I shrugged.<br>"Nothing new," I muttered and opened the door. All the lights were on and the soft scent of chicken lingered in the air; John had been cooking again. I didn't bother to go for a shower; I just went upstairs, got changed into a baggy shirt and sweat pants, said goodnight to John and climbed onto bed. It had been a pretty normal day; went to school, talked to friends, took a walk until two in the morning approximately... In other words, I just watched life go by while I sat doing nothing. I knew what was going to happen before everyone else but ever since I lost Greg, I stopped caring. I just didn't care about what was going to happen to me or anyone else but John anymore. I cared what happened to him, he was all I had left, and he was the only one that kept me living. After I lost my mum, John and I had gotten closer. He's my best friend as well as my dad. He used to be there for me and used to listen, but now we were drifting apart and I knew all too well that it was all my doing. John wanted to help me but there was nothing he could do, I'd lost the love of my life and it was killing me just to live through another day without him. But whenever I received a vision, I hoped it would bring me something about Greg's killer to avenge Greg. Now, that was something worth living for. Unfortunately, not visions came and all leads were dead-ends. There was nothing that pointed to anyone, Greg's killer was going to get away with it and there was nothing I could do but let it happen. If only my visions were working, if only I'd seen Greg dying, I'd been able to stop it. It was my entire fault.


	3. Chapter 2

John woke me up at six, telling me I had to go to school. I didn't argue as I got up and went for a well needed shower; my body ached from all the tossing and turning I'd done in my sleeping state. Visions of things to come haunted me and made me restless, but I wasn't about to complain to anyone. I pulled on my jeans and long sleeve V-neck top, pulled my midnight hair into a messy ponytail, grabbed my bag, grey jacket and headed out into the pouring rain. School was two blocks away and I didn't mind the rain; I pulled my jacket on and flipped the hood over my hair, zipped it up and continued on my way, my head down and deep in thought. Last nights visions were of school, students and their usual bitchiness; I knew who was voted for Prom Queen, Stacy Michaels and Prom King was Mitch Houseman, both were so stuck up, you'd think they were fitted with poles. There was going to be a false fire alarm during third period and I was going to be 'surprised' with three pop quizzes in History, English and Science. I already knew the answers. Though I thought my power was useless and took the surprise out of everything, it made me more aware of other things than failing at school; who cared if I failed? It's not like it matters anymore. Jess and Kell met me at the gate, they were the only two that put up with my mood, with hadn't changed since that day. They greeted me with a quick hug and then dove into a discussion about how they were hoping they'd gotten voted for Prom Queen. Surprisingly, Kell was second choice, tied with Jess. They were both pretty, Jess was tall, busty and smart, her hair was long but always put into a French braid, her eyes were soft chocolate and she almost always wore strawberry lip gloss. Kell was shorter, almost as busty but she was more athletic, her golden-brown hair was cut shoulder length and her eyes were an odd hazel brown, she never wore make-up unless she was going out.

I sat at the back of English, hood pulled over my hair and head-phones in my ears, I already knew what the lesson was about and that I needed to research pages sixty to seven eight. I was aimlessly staring out the window -watching the darkening sky become more ominous and uninviting as well as surprisingly soothing- when my sight was clouded over and a vision presented itself to me.  
>The room was all dark stone and lights were being cast from no where, the room was filled with men and women, all beautiful and non breathing, there was one in particular that caught my attention for he crouched in the middle of the room, his eyes flicked up to me and I couldn't help but gasp. Taunting eyes burn as soft velvet lips linger over a bleeding throat. So frightful, yet so beautiful. The man seemed finished with his meal -a young women in her early twenties, late teens- and rose to his feet gracefully, with a slight wave of his hand, the women was swarmed by hungry vampires and my sight of her was blocked. All but her clouded eyes and pale blank face, she seemed to be at peace, her expression wasn't fear or terror, it was just. Blank.<br>His approach was soundless, but his feet touched the ground. Velvet straight black hair floated around his perfect pale skin and burning eyes that resembled embers at the bottom of a glorious fire. Breath-taking? Gorgeous? Magnificent? There were truly no words that described him, only his true name.  
>Doom Hunter.<br>The smile that spread across his perfect lips was vicious. Sharp canines peered out of his mouth and a shiver ran down my spine as he wrapped a single around my waist, with the other hand, he gently pushed my head to one side, his hands colder than ice, revealing my neck to his. Then, he leaned down and a sharp pain hit my flesh making me cry out.

"Ms Harper!" Mr. Johnson yelled at me as the vision ended. I was suddenly aware that I was on the ground, surrounded by students and Mr. Johnson, all staring at me like I was crazy. I realised I'd screamed out and must have fallen off my chair; my neck was sore but there was no wound. I got to my feet very quickly, scrambling for an explanation to why I'd had a sudden out burst but no words seemed good enough  
>"I have to go" I said in a rush, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom, holding back tears of embarrassment. It wasn't the first time I'd seen Mr Doom Hunter, in fact, ever since that night I'd seen him frequently in dreams and visions. But not like this, he's never been able to touch me, in my visions, it was always as if I was invisible to everyone else but now...now he could touch me, hurt me and I'd feel it as if it were happening. What was happening? I had to find the mansion I'd seen in countless dreams; I had to find out why Doom was reappearing so much and why. I would find this out, he was somehow tied to Greg's death and I knew it, there was no denying it. Doom knew something and I'd find out what that was. For Greg, for myself. I stopped when I reached the car park, feeling the urge to scream till my lungs burst, but the scream wouldn't come. One thing escaped my lips.<br>"I will find you." As if I was saying to him, I felt slightly better, not good enough to go back to class though. I'd wait until after recess, then I'd talk to Mr. Johnson, that would give me time to come up with an excuse and possibly enough time to find a map and search where Hill Crest was exactly. That was where the mansion was located, I'd seen the sign every dream I had of Doom, every time something was going on and every time I felt drawn to the beautiful vampire that haunted me


	4. Chapter 3

I met John at the hospital, telling him I might be away for a few days.  
>"Why?" his eyes were focused on a sheet in front of him as we stood in a patients room, the patient was pretending to be asleep but he was actually listening to what we were saying, so I said.<br>"I'm going hunting for vampires" John dropped the clip board in horror and the little boy shot up immediately  
>"Really!" he shouted at the same time as John saying "You're what!" obviously John didn't know the boy was listening as he retrieved the clipboard and straightened up his coat. I turned to the little boy whose bright brown eyes shone with excitement<br>"I am. Do you know what Vampires love to eat?" I asked, the boy nodded  
>"Everyone knows! Vampires love blood!" he bounced, I chuckled and smiled at John who had a disproving look on his aging face as he knew what I was going to say<br>"True, but vampires love the blood of little boys that don't take their tablets" I said indicating the untouched white tablets on the bedside table. Instantly the tablets were scooped up and the boy swallowed them whole  
>"Now, when I tell you they're good for you, you won't touch them" John shook his head<br>"Well that was before I found out vampires will EAT ME!" the little boy shouted making me burst out into a fit of laughter, the little boy just stared at me with wide eyes as John ushered me out of the room and into the white hallway as a short girl with long rippling black hair that reached her delicate elbows, her eyes were a light blue on a pale face. The girl looked like she just stepped out of Underworld with her large combat boots and all black attire. Tight fitting black jeans and a small halter-neck top made her bust large and perfect  
>"Annie, I didn't think you were coming back till Tuesday" John said looking at the beautiful girl no older than me. Her voice was harmonic as she replied<br>"Timmy wanted to see me" she smiled brightly at John then weaved past him gracefully and entered the patients room of the little boy that I'd just scared. I stood confused for a moment, I'd seen her somewhere before but I couldn't remember where, it definitely wasn't at school, she was too gorgeous for our dumb class. I settled for paranoia and was on my way back to the car, John called after me but I didn't hear it right, he could have said a number of things and I still would be wrong.

It was raining that night, I found no comfort in my bed or anywhere in the house that use to hold familiarity, now it felt like I was in a strangers house. John was sound asleep in his bed and I walked downstairs, checking the clock on the wall above the kitchen bench. Three am. Great, now I was losing sleep, though I didn't really feel tired; I grabbed a box of Cheerios and settled in the lounge room, the TV was on low so only I could hear. It was just advertisements; Kelly Clarkson was selling some facial product when I finally fell asleep. But, it wasn't for long until the nightmares returned.

Hill Crest. The mansion was old but it was graceful in a way, its paint was peeling and some windows were cracked. I walked toward the house and opened the double door, two men, both identical, even down to the black business suit and the curl in their dirty blond hair met me near the stairs that curled around the mansions interior. Both smiled and seized my arms and pulled me up the stairs to the second floor, hunger floated in their eyes as fear rushed through mine. They pulled me up another flight of stairs and then down a long corridor only to turn three doors in; Doom stood waiting, his eyes gentle and terrifying as he smiled beautifully at me  
>"Leave us" he ordered the men, they both released me, turned and left as Doom walked to me. His hand already extended, when he was close enough, he brushed a strand of hair from my face then leaned forward and kissed my forehead, or he went to for I jerked back abruptly, not wanting contact. He wasn't offended by the gesture, he merely leaned back and smiled at me<br>"Of course, our last encounter wasn't so...pleasant." he spoke gently, his breath was intoxicating as it touched my lips and toyed on my tongue, I ignored it as best I could "I apologize. I had to be sure you, were really you" he looked deep into my eyes as if there were some bond holding him there, I finally found my voice  
>"What do you want from me?" it didn't seem the right question to ask but he smiled and answered<br>"Tomorrow, there will be a pearl white, two pack, T-80 Maserati, waiting in your school car park. I want you to get in that car and drive it over the border, a guard will meet you there, have your passport. When you come to a fork in the road, go left and follow it all the way, keep going until you reach the manor" his voice was low, it was an order not a suggestion.  
>"Why?" I questioned, stepping away, he caught my movement and stepped forward only to appear behind me, his arms on my shoulders and his voice tickling my ear<br>"You want to meet me, right?" he whispered seductively, I found myself nodding, his chest was pressed against my back, his strong hands smoothly moved up and down my biceps in a soothing motion, almost massaging. Then his hands moved to my shoulders and he squeezed them gently  
>"Get into that car and drive. I'll meet you here, at the manor" he said moving his hands to my neck where he moved my hair to the side and leaned down, I flinched<br>"Please." I whispered  
>"Shh" he hushed gently "I won't bite you, I know you are you" he kissed my neck so gently, I shivered, his lips were cold but they were soft and smooth.<br>"Stop" I gasped as he nibbled my neck gently; I stepped away from him impatiently "you're not real!" Doom smiled as I stared at him  
>"I am. But, I can...enter your dreams and visions" he said simply<br>"How?" I demanded, suddenly angry, his face fell into a frown  
>"I can't tell you" he said, I sighed deeply<br>"Fine. Where will the car keys be?" I asked, annoyed.  
>A smile formed on his face. "Under the front-right tire" I nodded and, then, the vision ended.<p>

The morning news had stared when I opened my eyes, I quickly got to my feet and ran upstairs, almost running into John  
>"Whoa! Where are you going in such a rush?" he chuckled<br>"I have to go. I...I don't know when I'll be back. I love you" I said quickly kissing his cheek and then running into my room. I threw the door closed and rushed to my closet, I grabbed the closest bag I could and threw in anything and everything I could fit in it. I rushed to my cupboard, grabbing my small photo book and underwear and threw them in as well, I grabbed two pairs of shoes from under my bed and threw them in, the I grabbed my wallet and passport and threw them in as well. I pulled on a pair of jeans under my over sized red-flannel shirt and pulled on my sneakers; I zipped the bag shut, slung it onto my shoulder and ran out of the house, repeating  
>"I love you!" to John until he couldn't hear me as I ran down the street as fast as my legs could carry me.<p>

As Doom said, a pearl white, two pack, T-80 Maserati, at least, I guessed it was seeing as it was the only car in the lot. Most students walked to school and four guys had already crowded around it, I quickly rushed toward it, seeing the note under the windscreen wiper. I scooped it up, beautiful handwriting was scrawled across the page For my Angel. Love D.H. I didn't stop, shoving the note in my jeans I rushed to the right wheel and crouched down, hurriedly feeling around for the keys, my hands struck freezing metal and I jumped up and rushed to the drivers side. I jammed the keys into the door and opened the door, threw my bag in the back and got in  
>"Hey! Harper!" someone shouted, I looked up to see Josh Michaels from my third period History class<br>"Josh, I'm in a hurry" I said quickly  
>"Is this your car?" he asked<br>"No, I'm technically stealing it." I said and started the engine. The thing purred to life, I threw it in reveres and sped out of the car park, the tires screeching loudly on the road as I spun around, changed gear and sped off, way over the speed. I headed south, for the boarder; I felt like crying, the thought of John being alone for god knows how long. We were all we had left, mum had left us and then she was killed, I hadn't seen that either, I lost the two most important people of my life within a year and now John, my goofy, friendly and amazing dad, was all I had left. I broke into tears and stomped my foot on the break, the car came to a screeching halt and I hammered my palm against the steering wheel, screaming and crying; a cell phone's ring broke through the silence and I started searching around, I pulled open the glove compartment to find a silver mobile, ringing. I pulled it out, flipped it open and placed it to my ear reluctantly  
>"H-hello?" I sniffled<br>"Don't cry. It hurts to see you cry" Doom's voice was so gentle and concerned, like...like how Greg use to speak to me when I was crying.  
>"Why do you care!" I snapped in a fit of rage<br>"Please, Halo. We will speak when you arrive, I promise, just keep driving" he whispered ever so gently, I almost believed he really cared about me crying  
>"How do you know I'm crying?" I asked looking around, his chuckle broke through the phone<br>"Look up" I looked up to see a small camera hidden under the ceiling fabric "it just to make sure you're OK. We've also put a tracking device in the car and phone" I quickly snapped the phone shut and threw it back into the glove compartment. I put the car in gear and took off again, wiping the tears from my eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

I reached the boarder three hours later, stopped by a boom gate; a security guard dressed in a black uniform walked out of the booth with his head held high, his skin was pale against the dark uniform. His gaze was alert and inventive as he approached the window; I placed my finger cautiously on the button and the window rolled down, he leaned down to peer through my window  
>"Are you Haliana Alison Harper?" he questioned, I nodded "do you have ID?" I leaned back and unzipped my bag and rummaged around for my passport, when I found it I pulled it out and showed it to the guard. He took it and walked back into the booth where he picked up the phone, dialled a number and spoke with someone briefly then appeared at my window, handing me back the passport<br>"Sorry, we've had...pretenders try and come in before" he chuckled "I'm Lee, I'm Chinese not Japanese" he held out a pale hand, I shook it only to shiver. His hand was as cold as Doom's, he was handsome with a wide jaw and soft green eyes  
>"Well, call me Halo, I'm Australian not American" I said, Lee smiled<br>"You go on through Ms Harper. Remember, the one on the left" he reminded, I nodded as he disappeared and appeared into the booth, he pressed something and the gate lifted; I moved on, waving slightly and then sped up. Twenty minutes later, I reached the fork in the road and turned left, changing gear and speeding up; the moon was rising over the forest that surrounded the road, I was nervously biting my lip until I saw lights seeping gently through the trees, it opened up to reveal the beautiful manor, as I edged closer, I could see people standing in a line, all dressed in black, their skin paper white compared to them. I puled the car over, someone was already at my door, pulling it open and helping me out; it took me a moment to realize I knew them, she was short with long hair and bright eyes  
>"Annie?" I questioned, the short girl beamed at me<br>"Hey Halo. Welcome to the Manor" she gestured to the large house, she was going to the back where she opened the door, pulled out my bag and close it. She wrapped a gentle arm around me and pulled me toward the front door where someone stood, the light beaming behind them made it hard to make out features but I knew it was a male.  
>"Hello" the familiar voice greeted, Annie pulled me into the house that was exactly like my vision, the man turned to smile at me, sharp canines peering out of his lips<br>"Doom" my voice shook on his name, Annie gave my arm a gentle squeeze, she giggled slightly and handed over my bag. I felt compelled to snatch it up and clutch it to my chest but I allowed Doom to take it and slung it over his shoulder  
>"Come, I'll get you settled in. Romanov, get her some food" it was harsh the way he spoke, it was gentle and loving, like she was his little sister; the name he gave her struck me<br>"Wait. Romanov? Like the Russian family that was murdered?" I asked, Annie nodded then bowed her beautiful frame  
>"Anastasia Romanov, now it's just Annie" she said standing tall "I'll be right back with your food" she turned and danced out of the room as Doom wrapped his arm around me<br>"Come" he instructed, I followed obediently as he guided me up the stairs and onto the third floor where we moved three doors in, he opened the door to reveal a stunning room with a large bed and a Persian carpet, ancient paintings hung on the wall and rose petals laid on the bed  
>"What is this?" I breathed<br>"Your room. I hope you like it, Annie can help change it if you don't" he said walking into the room and setting the bag gently on the floor  
>"No, I love it, but. I want some answers. Who are you people? What do you want with me? And how in the world is Anastasia Romanov alive? She was murdered along with her family" I couldn't help myself with that question<br>"Oh, we have many men and women that should be dead, they're famous and even myths" he chuckled, his hand in his pants pocket. He wore a formal black shirt and a red tie, his pants black as well as his shoes.  
>"What is with all the black?" I asked abruptly, Doom laughed out loud as Annie appeared again, I noticed she was wearing a long black formal dress<br>"What? She asked about the black?" she giggled setting a tray of food onto the bed and then dancing to Doom's side, his arm wrapped around her in a protective way, like he was her big brother  
>"Technically, that wasn't me. She was a dying girl we'd found shot by Russian soldiers, Doom found me as the soldiers were hauling the bodies out, he killed the three that had me and voila, I become a vampire." she explained it so easily, like it were saying that she had long hair and was short, I shook my head and took a deep breath<br>"Please, eat something. Get some rest and we will talk in the morning. For now, sleep" now it was an order, Annie had given it as she stepped forward and reached up to kiss my forehead, I resisted a shiver as she pulled Doom with her  
>"Night" they called closing the door. I wondered over to the bed where the food laid, without even looking at what was on the tray I picked it up and threw it across the room screaming<br>"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" my voice erupted into its unusual pitch and shook the house. I threw myself on the bed and started crying again until it hurt to cry and then I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Waking seemed impossible to resist. No matter how hard I tried, my eyes longed to open, to swallow light and take in this beautiful house and its occupants; I urged them to stay closed, just for a bit longer. I didn't know if I could handle it, handle knowing this was all real; know that I'd really left John home, really know I'd done it all for a guy I hated. John. My heart ached at the thought of him alone in that house, walking past my room, knowing it was empty and fretting over the fact that I may never come back. I could leave, right? To see him, I wasn't a prisoner. Or was I? I realized I had opened my eyes and was staring at the white ceiling, the room was lit up by a fire across the room and the gentle purring of an animal filled the room along side the crackle of the fire. I sat up, expecting to see a small cat only to yelp at the sight of a large black panther. It rose its dark head and stared at me with blue eyes  
>"Don't fear me." A voice of a women sounded from the panther making me shuffle back on the bed, trying to get away from the frightful animal. It rose to its feet and stretched, then, slinking away from the fire it jumped onto the bed and approached me<br>"I'm Sarina. Doom's Seol" she spoke the word as soul, possibly something Doom lacked  
>"How can you speak!" my voice shook and rose involuntarily; the door opened gently and the cat -Sarina- jumped from the bed and walked to the emerging figure. Doom leaned down to gently pet her on the head, she responded with a loud purr<br>"Didn't I tell you not to scare the guests" he chuckled gently, Salina just turned and stalked back toward me, jumping back on the bed, curled up and settled near my feet; as freaky as it was, I found some sort of comfort with this creature. Compelled to reach out and stroke her silk black fur, to know if it was as soft as it looked; I curled my hands into fists to stop the urge. Doom crossed the room, looking at me  
>"I'm sorry about her. She has a mind of her own" he said it teasingly, looking between me and Sarina who hissed playfully, I had a question that was off topic<br>"Where are we?" I demanded, the walls had gone from being a pale mahogany to build up grey stone like one of a castle in the Middle Ages.  
>"We are many miles from the manor. In the middle of the river just east of Germany" he explained<br>"Why?" I demanded harshly, Salina jolted slightly, then she crawled closer to me, pressing her back against my legs which I'd crossed under the blankets, her body was warm.  
>"We had too. There was attack whilst you were asleep, werewolves" he hissed the name as if it were the vilest thing in the world "I had to bring you here, to protect you" no! I wouldn't be able to get to John, to tell him I'm OK. Tears welled up in my eyes, Salina raised her head and looked at me<br>"No, no." I shook my head violently "why! What do you want with me! I don't even know you!" then I blurted out a question that would have killed me if it weren't for my anger. "Did you kill Greg!" Doom just stared at me, his eyes slowly becoming hard as stone  
>"Don't ask a question you don't want the answer to" he said in a hard voice; some how, I managed to untangle myself from the blanket and lunge at Doom; I screamed as I threw myself at him, he caught me, spun and pushed my against the door. His hand wrapped around my throat. His lips curled back to reveal his sharp teeth, a low growl came from his chest that had my chest constricted in fear; would he kill me? Like he killed Greg. Tears fell from my eyes freely, from pain and sadness that I couldn't begin to explain only that I wished I could no longer feel. I wished he would kill me.<br>"You did. You kil-" my voice was cut off as he pressed harder on my throat  
>"I did it to protect you!" he shouted, I couldn't speak. "You have no idea, how dangerous he was. Just like every other time! I had to kill him, I lost you once to him! I'll never let that happen again!" what was he talking about! Greg would never hurt me, he loved me, like I loved him. His grip loosened<br>"He wouldn't"  
>"NO! He would. Halo, he's a demon"<br>"So are you!" I shouted without thinking, his lips relaxed and covered his teeth  
>"I accept what I am. He...that thing was something that belongs dead; every life time you've ever had, he's been there."<br>"Doom!" Annie's voice suddenly cut her off as she walked through the second door that led to the balcony "you know as well as I do. She can't know! You've told her way too much" Doom moved aside as Annie came forward, something silver in her hand, as I looked closer, I realized it was a syringe  
>"Sorry about this Halo, it's for your own good" she whispered as she took a hold of my neck, pulled it sideways and stabbed the needle into my neck. I yelped at the sudden pain but I didn't feel anything go in but she was taking something out of me; she stepped back, the syringe was no longer silver but it was filled with blue gas<br>"What?" I stumbled on both words and stance. I used the door as a support only to sink to the ground with weakness  
>"It's your essence" Doom said, he would have said more but Annie spun around and threw her fist to his stomach, it didn't look like a hard hit but it sent him toppling over in pain, she spun back around holding the syringe and breaking off the needle. She discarded it in the fire then took something from her jacket pocket that looked like a vile where she placed the syringe over, pressing down on the plunger, the gas-like substance seeped into the vile then, very quickly, she threw the syringe away and placed a wooden cork in the vile to stop it from leaking out.<br>"Why?" I whispered weakly, Annie sent a dark glare in Doom's direction as if to stop him from saying anything, he'd risen to his feet and now stood a bit away, stroking Sarina's fur. Annie turned to me with a gentle expression  
>"We can't tell you much. It's a sort of mistakes deals, you have to learn from your mistakes and past. You have to learn from your past" she left with that, the vile in hand and closed the door behind her. Doom looked down for a moment before looking at Sarina as I got to my feet, using the door to support me.<br>"Protect her. Tell her anything you need to, just protect her" he ordered, she nodded and jumped from the bed to my side as Doom walked to me, his eyes were sad as he reached out. I allowed him to run his fingers across my cheek and slowly edge forward and kiss my forehead  
>"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me" he begged softly, I closed my eyes and allowed the longing buzz of his touch run through me. Someone so unexplainable and so sinister, I never would have thought could have a touch that sent my heart racing, my blood boiling and my mind confused with every cell it possessed.<br>"I-I forgive you." I whispered  
>"Derek." he whispered leaning back, his hand on the back of my neck, I ignored the coldness and focused on the gentleness and silkiness of his touch "my real name. It's Derek" I stared deep into his gorgeous and intoxicating eyes<br>"Then why..."  
>"Sarina will tell you. I have to go, Annie will come and get you when you can join us" he said leaning forward and kissing my forehead again "I do love you. I know it makes no sense but, I love you very much" then he was gone. Sarina brushed her head against my leg, purring; I knelt down and touched her fur, it was soft and velvet-like, a beautiful creature with such elegance, it would be a graceful sight to see her attack something.<br>"Why do they..." I couldn't seem to finish but she knew my question  
>"They call him Doom because, a few centuries ago, he was travelling somewhere near Texas, you know, when Indians ruled the lands. He was living amongst them calling him Pale One, but when a young child was being attacked by a warring tribe, Doom attacked them, accidently killing two of them and draining them. From then on, they called him Doom, because that's all he brought" we'd walked across the room and settled back on the bed, Sarina laid down in front of me lazily as I pulled my legs underneath me<br>"So, he stuck with Doom?" I asked  
>"Well, when about four other vampires, the brothers Jaxon and Jacobi as well as their cousins Carmen and Melissa, found him, they heard about his nickname and just stayed with it" she said indifferently. We sat talking about other topics for the next hour and a half until there was a faint knock at the door<br>"Ms Harper?" a males voice asked behind the door  
>"That's Jacobi" Sarina whispered<br>"Come in Jacobi" I said loudly, the door edged open and the blond from my vision stepped in, looking nervous.  
>"I've come to get you. You're wanted at the meeting" he said quietly, I strained to hear him; Sarina jumped from the bed and I followed, feeling confident that I had her by my side<br>"Hello Jacobi" she greeted, he nodded and turned and led the way into a large hallway I had to practically jog just to keep up with his quick stride. We walked in complete silence, his feet made no sound in the hall, I, on the other hand, was getting embarrassed that my feet were making loud noises on the cold stone  
>"In here" Jacobi directed as he abruptly stopped and gestured to a large wooden door; I hadn't noticed the shadow that hid near the door until it emerged to open the door. Doom stood waiting for me to walk in, a small smile on his lips; I walked through the door, Doom whispering something to Jacobi that made him turn and walk off and then Doom turned to me, his hand on my back as he guided me through the thickening darkness of the tunnel.<p>

With each stride, my heart beat quickened. I didn't know what to expect, but, to my surprise, that wasn't what I was scared of. It was the hand at the small of my back; though barely touching, there seemed to be something powerful about this creature, this beautiful, strong and intoxicating creature. Everything about him drew you in. His voice, so deep and sexy, his scent, everything thing wonderful rolled into one, his movements of a graceful tiger and most of all. His eyes. Burning like embers at the bottom of a fire, there was nothing quite like them, they were unique, beautiful just like him. He was terrifying, but maybe that came with being as beautiful as he was. Something so majestic and powerful had to be terrifying, I'd be an idiot if I didn't admit it.  
>"You'll be fine" he purred in my ear, sending my heart into a frenzy<br>"I'm fine" I lied, Doom chuckled  
>"I can hear your heart beat. Vampires hearing is heightened as well as smell, sight, strength and speed" he said proudly<br>"Wow, sound, smell, sight, strength and speed...any more s word?" I asked sarcastically  
>"Soundless. We are also very quite" he added jokingly, but it was true. I could only hear my footsteps in the darkness that enclosed us; up a head there was a small shimmer of light that indicated the end of this terrifying place. I found my feet quickening as I edged closer to the light, getting larger and brighter with each step<br>"Slow down." Doom warned "Annie will think I scared you"  
>"You do." I hissed before he finished "the less time I spend around you, the better I'll feel." I wished I could have seen his expression to see if the comment had hurt him but I didn't want to turn around or think about him. I quickened my pace and emerged into another stone-walled room with some sense of pleasure. Annie was waiting, she looked impatient but edgy as if she'd expected me to come out screaming...maybe I should have.<br>"Are you OK?" she asked, I nodded  
>"Why couldn't you have gotten me?" I asked her, her face lit up with a smile, she seemed pleased that I preferred her over Doom, almost smugly pleased<br>"You heard that?" she asked as Doom appeared from the darkness. Why did he take so long? He was only a few feet from me  
>"I heard" his voice had an edge of sadness that seemed to eliminate all smugness on Annie's face, I waited for her to say something so I could know what his tone was about, but she didn't say anything. She took hold of my wrist and pulled me forward and through a thin wooden door that swept into a grand party hall. A crystal chandelier hung high on the golden ceiling painted in a familiar design; Annie noticed my staring<br>"Leonardo Da Vinci created it for us. A gift for saving his life" she whispered, I stopped and looked at it in awe, the delicate design made me want to cry "come on" I followed behind her quickly, looking around the room. It seemed to have a golden glaze over everything, even Annie's skin. Eight beautiful and pale men and women stood waiting, each with a different animal beside them or perched on their shoulders  
>"Halo, these are your guardians and their Seol's" Annie whispered as the first two stepped forward, Jacobi and his twin Jaxon, a large vulture sat at Jacobi's feet and a python coiled around Jaxon's hand.<br>"You know the brothers. Jaxon and Jacobi" Annie said as they stepped back as another two boys stepped forward. They were slightly older looking, one had short platinum blond hair that spiked like a halo around his head, his eyes blindingly bright blue, his Seol was a rat that perched on his shoulder; the other had long brown hair, held back at the nape of his neck with a leather band, his Seol was a masked-owl that he held on his hand.  
>"Blake and Damien" Annie said, the blond was Damien and the brunette was Blake; then two tall men, both with buzz-cuts and grey eyes stepped forward, it took me a moment to locate their Seol's, one was a chameleon that was hidden under his collar and the others was just sitting on his shoulder; I took a step away when I saw it was a scorpion, though its claws were large, I still didn't like it. Doom stepped in between me and the scorpion man<br>"Thor. Hide Poison, he's scaring her" his voice was hard and demanding, the man named Thor swiftly scooped the scorpion from his shoulder -ignoring the sudden lash that its tail gave, latching onto his pale index finger- and placed the thing into his large jacket pocket.  
>"My apologize. He tends to wonder" a bright smile flashed across Thor's face, a seemingly harmless gesture if it weren't for the razor shape canines that peered out from his lips; instinctively I gripped Doom's arm only to regret it because he reached up and took my hand in his gently, hiding the gesture by placing our hands behind his thick wool coat I hadn't noticed he'd been wearing. As much as I hated the touch -mainly because his hands were like two freshly frozen ice-packs- I couldn't find myself to snatch my hand back.<br>"The other is Brody" Annie whispered, I stared at Brody, the chameleon flicked its tongue out so quickly it was back in its mouth before I'd even flinched; Brody reached up and stroked the reptiles head  
>"She likes you" he smiled, I just nodded and noticed his left eye was more bluey-green than grey<br>"And this is Melissa and Carmen" Annie said moving onto the two women beside Brody; the right had long rippling silver hair that was pulled into delicate plaits, she held a wild-cat in her arms as if it were her baby; her eyes were just like her hair, a shimmering silver that seemed to dance and taunt in the lights. I felt drawn to her, like I'd go to the end of the world just to be in arms reach of her.  
>She was the perfect predator.<br>Beside her was another girl with the same eyes but her hair was a bright red that made her look evil and majestic at the same time, a caramel weasel curled around her neck; the silver haired predator stepped forward, smiling beautiful but not showing her teeth  
>"I'm Carmen" she stared deep into my eyes and made me feel as if my knees would melt on the spot -I gripped Doom's hand tightly, I quickly loosened thinking I'd hurt him only to feel my hand throb- if it hadn't been for her looking away at Melissa who smiled at her. Doom -still having a firm hold of my hand- turned to Thor<br>"You are to accompany Halo to the town." he ordered severely, a deadly glare was passed from him and I saw Thor tense up slightly, as if he'd just been stung, then I remembered the scorpion in his pocket and shuttered inwardly  
>"I'll guard her with my life" Thor vowed. Seemingly reluctant, Doom released my hand, turned and placed a cold hand on my shoulder<br>"I have to go, there is a meeting that you can't be in the castle for. Thor will take you to the town where you can sight-see and shop for clothing; Carmen will go as well. You will be safe" he promised leaning forward and kissing my forehead; I nodded and watched him leave with the others following behind. Thor and Carmen stayed behind, Carmen placed her Seol on the floor, it stayed where it was placed  
>"Come. The boat will be leaving" Carmen said taking my hand in hers, her touch silky and frozen.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

We took an underground tunnel until we reached a small docking under the castle; a boat was all ready to leave when we arrived. Thor jumped in then, holding my waist gently, hoisted me into the white boat with Carmen jumping into gracefully; she assumed the position at the wheel, began the boat and sped out of the dark dock and into the dark waters that were illuminated by the moons light, in the distance I could see the sun setting but Thor and Carmen pulled on a pair of black -designer- sunglasses, covering their eyes completely  
>"Put this on" Thor instructed holding out a thick black coat, I slipped it on, feeling the silk material inside. As I sat down on one of the small seats, Thor held out a pair of long black high heel boots<br>"What's with all the black?" I asked curiously as I took the boots and put them on, forgetting I'd been barefoot. Thor and Carmen chuckled as the wind whipped through their hair, or at least, it whipped through Carmen's hair; Thor just pulled a hand through his hair and chuckled  
>"Black reflex the sunlight." he explained<br>"But, the sun is setting" I pointed out  
>"We don't like humans seeing what we fully look like" Carmen said<br>"What about me?" that made them both laugh properly, musically and beautifully  
>"You'll learn soon enough" Carmen chuckled as she got up; I hadn't noticed the boat had stopped and the water settled. I looked over my shoulder to see the large stone building, high on the centre island, Thor placed a gentle hand on my back and guided me off the boat, down the pier and through a thin strip of trees that opened up to a deserted road, a black Mercedes sat waiting; Thor got in the drivers seat as Carmen accompanied me to the back seat, she didn't wear a seat belt but advised that I did. Thor drove quickly<br>"How can Doom enter my visions?" I finally asked after a few moments of silence, Carmen looked from the window to me, drawing her glasses off her eyes to reveal their glorious metallic glow that sent a shiver down my spine  
>"You're connected" she answered shortly, her tone flat as if it was a subject she preferred quiet. Too bad, I wanted answers.<br>"How so? Like blood?" I forced my self to say it, the thought of being blood related to him wasn't something I really liked the idea of  
>"God no!" she said, disgusted. "If you and Derek were related, I believe you'd be a few thousand years old" she eyed me as if proving a point<br>"How old is Doom?" I asked slowly, my curiosity spiking  
>"No one really knows. I doubt he knows himself; he has artefacts from ancient Egypt, Rome and even earlier, some we can't even trace back to origin." she said "all we know, is that Derek -Doom, Drake what ever name he goes by- he is the first. The first vampire, he's the strongest, fastest and smartest out of all the vampires we've ever know. He's one to be feared, respected and admired; if you put him in a room full of vampires, you'd still say he is the most beautiful. Everything about him is unique, especially his eyes. No other vampire has his eyes, they represent his power. His honour and burden" she spoke highly and seriously, my eyes locked with hers<br>"A burden?" I questioned, edging her to continue  
>"Being the first vampire isn't as good as it sounds. There are those out there that believe, if you kill the first, you will kill them all. Lycanthrope think it's true, old priests thought it was true and many have tried but none have survived to say it isn't." Carmen leaned forward, twirling her glasses between her fingers<br>"Why?" I whispered, drawn into the tale  
>"He can't be killed. Many have tried everything, silver, crosses, holy water and even sunlight" she shuddered the word<br>"I thought sunlight kills vampires" I said gently  
>"It does. Doom stays ash until the moon rises, then he reconstructs himself; it is truly a sight to behold, one of amazement and horror. A painful process" her jaw set as if she were remembering<br>"Please, go on" I whispered  
>"Derek Hunter - Doom, is someone not to reckoned with, his rage is one feared by gods." her tone, so serious and strong, enchanted me thoroughly, every bone, every muscle and every cell in my body was hers for the taking, she could kill me now and I wouldn't do anything to stop her. The car stopped and Thor opened the door, city lights beamed in making me squint in the darkness; he helped me out of the car, taking hold of my waist, I yelped when my hip bumped his and something stung me violently<br>"Sorry" someone said in a small males voice, Thor reached into his pocket and pulled Poison, his black scorpion, out and placed him on the palm of his hand  
>"Halo, meet Poison. I know he scares you but, he's not that bad" Thor chuckled as he watched me rub my throbbing hip where Poison had stung; small beady eyes stared at me<br>"Sorry about the sting, you scared me" the voice came from the creature  
>"The feelings mutual" I responded, my voice slightly high pitched from the pain still seeping, Thor placed the scorpion on his shoulder and we continued on our way down the street, lights from stores beamed out, lighting everything up like it was daylight; even through all the thick clothing and sunglasses, I could see Carmen and Thor's pale skin glow with paleness that would have scared me if I didn't know what they were.<p>

We stopped at multiple stores, I didn't have to really do anything, just stand there as Carmen held clothes up against me then throw them at Thor who caught them and slung them over his arm. His left arm was taken up by seven shopping bags from previous stores, Carmen was holding two large jewellery bags that only too her two minutes to purchase, all she said was "I'll have all this case" and then handed the surprised sales clerk a gold credit card. Thor took the clothing to the counter and the male clerk began scanning them when Carmen leaned down to whisper in my ear  
>"Turn right, down the street and turn at the first left" it took me a moment to realize she was talking about a toilet, as I went to leave, she slipped a thin silver phone in my pocket "we're on speed dial, just press one" then I was out the glass door and swiftly making my way down the road to the toilets.<br>When I came back, I'd expected to see Thor or Carmen waiting for me but they were no where in sight. I went back to the shop but they weren't there, I went up to the sales clerk  
>"Excuse me? Do you where my friends went?" I asked and quickly gave a brief description of Thor seeing as he was easier to explain "big, scary and wearing black" the sales clerk shrugged so I left the shop and stood out the front, grabbing the phone and pressing one and calling. Carmen answered on the second ring<br>"Hey. Where are you?" she asked me, I quickly gave her the name of the store "okay, sorry, Nara ran off" she chuckled nervously, I guessed Nara was her Seol. I turned to look for them, as I did, I caught sight of two large men, dressed in all black with thick scars on their faces, both looking at me. I though nothing of it till one nodded and pointed straight at me then they both began to weave through people and approaching me  
>"Um, Carmen. I think I'm being followed" I said, quickly turning and walking in the other direction<br>"Where are you?" she asked immediately alert  
>"I'm walking in the other direction." I quickly glanced over to my shoulder to see they were still following, I turned "they're still following. Where are you?" my voice raised high in alarm as I started jogging and turned at the first street I could only to find it was deserted, I turned back and peered around the corner to see they were still advancing, I didn't have time to double back so I spun and started running as fast as I could<br>"Carmen, they're still coming!" I tried not to sound scared but my voice failed me  
>"Stay where you are, we're coming to get you" she shouted<br>"I can't. They're right behind me!" I shouted running faster, my foot hitting a puddle violently, as I took the next step my foot slipped on wet pavement and I crashed to the ground, the phone flew out of my hands and shattered into three pieces on impact. I cursed and got to my feet, forcing myself to keep going even though I was hobbling, I'd twisted my ankle badly and the pain was severe as my foot impacted with the ground with each step; I took another step and collapsed in pain, gripping my ankle and cursing as I looked over my shoulder to see the men had began walking and were only a few feet away, close enough to see they were tanned with three or more scars across their faces each; their eyes were black in the dim light of the street and their bodies covered in black buttoned up coats. I readied myself for the loudest scream I could, if they were vampires, it was injure them for enough time so Carmen and Thor could find me; why the hell hadn't I seen any of this? My visions were failing me, ever since...ever since Annie took my -what was it? My essence? Could that have been my powers? Did they steal my power? The tall men stepped closer  
>"We aren't going to hurt you" one said, his hands raised to show he held no weapons but his hands were large and looked capable of crushing a man's skull without much effort<br>"What do you want?" I shouted  
>"We want to help. We knew your mother" that made me freeze<br>"M-my mum?" I whispered, the men nodded  
>"She was a friend. Please, we want to help you" his voice turned from hard to being gentle. My head was spinning in a mixture of pain and confusion, how could they know my mum? She was a boring teacher at my school, she wasn't much special expect maybe her cooking and novelty magic tricks she use to do when I was a kid, but that was it.<br>"What are you?" I demanded  
>"Lycanthrope, I'm Garret and this is Heath; we know your father as well" he spoke. How would my parents know lycanthrope? Unless dad knew them from his visions of the past, but, how would mum know of them? Dad wouldn't tell her, she didn't even know about his power let alone mine, it was a secret dad and I shared.<br>"Halo!" Thor's voice broke through the silence that fell, Garret and Heath crouch down defensively, already snarling viciously; out of nowhere, Thor and Carmen fell to my side, Carmen hooked an arm around me and pulled me to my feet  
>"Are you hurt?" she demanded, then snarled at the sight of me holding up one leg<br>"I'm okay, I just tripped" I whispered using her for support. Thor was leaning forward in front of both me and Carmen, snarling and growling at the werewolves  
>"Leave now and avoid injuries" he threatened, Garret laughed<br>"Please! You will fall before I do leech!" he snarled, Thor went to lunge forward but a firm hand threw him back, for a moment I thought Garret or Heath had done it but their eyes widened as I took in a fourth figure to join the confrontation  
>"Doom!" I shouted in surprise and relief, he looked up at me then down at my leg which still pinged with pain; I looked down and watched as dark liquid dripped from my foot. I'd cut my leg. I noticed Carmen hadn't breathed since she'd picked me up and Thor had stopped snarling as he got up from where he'd landed a few feet behind us. Doom turned to the wolves, I couldn't see his expression but I knew it would be one to fear because the wolves began to back up slowly. Fear clamped my heart and my breath was lost. I was scared, would Doom attack?<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

I tried to move forward but as soon as my foot touched the ground, a terrifying scream erupted and my body was shot with extreme pain; I was on the ground holding my bleeding ankle, the boots were sliced on the shin, digging deep into my leg. I watched the blood seep from my wound and pool on the dark ground; I ignored Carmen's attempt to pick me back up  
>"Doom! Please, leave them alone!" I pleaded as I watched him advance, Heath and Garret were still backing up, their faces defensive and scared. He paused for a second and straightened up, looking over his shoulder at me<br>"Why?" he demanded, I couldn't think of a reason, I couldn't tell Doom that they knew my parents, that they were my only hope to telling John I was alright and alive, I lied as smoothly as I could.  
>"They're end is approaching. I've seen it" that made him turn around and stared at me with wide eyes "please, just leave them alone. I'm begging you" he turned his raging glare onto the wolves and snarled at them<br>"You were lucky this time. Next time, you will fall" he warned backing up, then, as he got closer to me; he bent down and scooped me into his arms then carried me back down the alley, I stared over his shoulder at the wolves as they took one last look at me then disappeared into the night. Doom had been whispering in my ear  
>"You're alright" he gripped my body closer to him, I realized I was sobbing in pain as my leg throbbed and my blood left a trail, Carmen and Thor followed behind, the wild-cat jumped around Carmen playfully<br>"I'm scared" I whispered  
>"I know, it's OK. You're safe" he whispered back, what he didn't get was. I wasn't scared of the werewolves, I was scared of him; Carmen said he was one to be feared and she was right. I feared him, even more so than losing my own life.<p>

The castle was empty of most vampires. Jaxon and Jacobi had stayed behind with me and the Seol's that only went out when the sun was up or when the vampire was out with me. I was already confused with the way vampires worked but I didn't argue, I just went to my room, got changed into a skirt and a grey long sleeve turtle neck; if I had a choice, I'd be wearing jeans but Jacobi stitched up my leg -with me wincing and asking if Annie could knock me out- and wrapped in a bandage. Good thing was, I didn't need crouches, just to stay off my leg, only down side was, someone needed to carry me places and that I was embarrassed about. Sarina and Poison were sitting with me in the large library, Annie had given me a list of books to read but it was all things I'd read about at school or things I already knew. The first was Jack the Ripper from London, the infamous serial killer; I'd only just opened the book when the large mahogany door opened and Jacobi stuck his head it, the only reason I knew it was Jacobi is because he was wearing a cashmere sweater and khaki pants; Jaxon was wearing a long black coat and a golden chair around his neck.  
>"Can I come in?" he asked as I leaned around the chair to see him, he reminded me of a lost puppy, always shy but adorable at the same time<br>"Sure, I feel like I'm crazy talking to animals" I joked, Sarina hissed gently at my feet, I leaned forward, bending over the book and scratched the top of her head, between her ears where she preferred; she purred loudly as Jacobi took a seat beside me. His movements quick yet uneasy, I'd never heard of a shy vampire, especially one as beautiful as him, but at my comment, a small smile pulled at his pale lips  
>"Where is Jaxon?" I managed to ask, his hands were locked on his knee as he sat up straight and answered<br>"He's in the weaponry" his answer was sure, a fact and not a guess.  
>"What weapons do you have?" I asked, trying to -and failing- get him to be more comfortable<br>"Silver bullets, Desert Eagles, swords...many others" he answered softly "it's more his area instead of mine" he jerked his head toward the fire place. I looked up to -for the first time- notice a large painting that look a few decades old, but that wasn't what interested me. It was the ones in the painting, eleven men and women stood or sat in formal wear, Doom and Annie sat at the front, Carmen was beside Doom and Jaxon was beside Annie, a hand on her shoulder, behind him was Jaxon and then Thor; beside Carmen was Blake, Brody and Damien. But, the eleventh person stood behind Annie and Doom, almost hidden in shadows as if hiding, he was taller than all of them with thick curly black hair and bright green eyes, almost as bright as Dooms. The man's jaw was finely sculptured and his cheek bones were high and defined as if etched from stone; he was the only one not smiling, his jaw was set in what looked like a permanent frown, though he was exceptionally handsome.  
>"Maverick was the first Doom turned. They were best friends, brothers" Jacobi said as I turned from the painting to him<br>"What happened?" I asked, suddenly interested by this mystery man named Maverick  
>"Annie forbids me. If I tell you, you'll find out about some of your..." he trailed off, thinking he'd said to much<br>"Please. I can't see my past any more, I can't see anything and without it, I can't remember anything." I almost pleaded, Jacobi looked up at me with thoughtful eyes, after a moment of thinking  
>"Alright" he spoke "but, not a word of it to Annie or Doom" I nodded quickly, eager to hear. "OK, around the time Derek first met you, Maverick was getting a little odd. He was sneaking off, wondering around and before you knew it, the tales of Jack the Ripper appeared" he looked down at the book on my lap, I looked down to see I had it opened on that exact page<br>"So, they lived in London." I stated, Jacobi nodded  
>"You see, Derek, after meeting you set the rule of no hunting humans. Maverick was outraged, he didn't approve of Doom dating a mortal so he rebelled and started killing women, before he was turned, Maverick preformed autopsy's on people so he had training on disembowelling."<br>"How could I live in the eighteen hundred?" I asked curiously  
>"That's more an Annie question, she knows more than I do. Doom and her are close as well...any way. When Doom found out, he put Maverick in isolation, only feeding him rats for six weeks. When he was released, more women were killed and then he did something so out of line, Doom should have killed him on the spot." It took me a moment that he was waiting for me to remember, I bit down on my bottom lip and thought hard and then I remembered that's not how my power worked<br>"I need to be alone. To get a vision I need to be completely relaxed" I said, hoping I wasn't offending him, Jacobi nodded  
>"Of course. I will be outside, call for me when you are done" he was out the door before he'd finished; I looked down at Sarina who was fast asleep with Poison on her head. I got up, placing the book on the chair beside me and brought my good leg under my bad one and rested my head against the chair, closing my eyes. I didn't grasp at the question but let my mind wonder to a dark alleyway where I imagined a dark figure under a lamp post, a wide-brim hat pulled over his eyes and a long coat draped over his body. Then, a jolt rushed through me, refreshing yet startling as the vision came to me.<br>It was cold. The nights breeze brushed against my bare skin, my dancers dress showed so much of my body that I knew Derek wouldn't have approved of me; I pulled a flask from between my cleavage and took a swig from it then jogged across the road placing it back in my dress; my heels clicking loudly on narrow streets. Gas-lamps lined along the crammed slums and brick shacks that made up London streets. Fog gently rolled through the fresh air; I glanced around as I ducked under the bridge to Derek's apartment. It was silent tonight and the night sky was clear and the bright moon beamed down on my velvet skin; I took another glance around as I entered the main road to Derek's home, the dark figure across the road was odd for London's streets, usually men were in bed with their wives or at Madame Mistresses, the local whore house of London. The figure stepped quickly across the road and then I was swept back under the bridge. I managed a simple scream and then my throat was cut.

The vision ended with me gasping for air, my foot pounding violently; the door flung opened and Jacobi was by my side  
>"I've been alive before! I was killed" I gasped, Jacobi puled me into his arms and quickly moved me from the chair onto the long couch where he laid me down gently, resting me up against the arm rest<br>"Breath." he ordered, I took in a deep breath and slowly felt my heart beat slowly  
>"How many times?" I asked in a whisper<br>"Have you died?" he asked, unsure, I nodded. "I can't say. I've...I can't tell you. I can only tell you what you already know. Yes, Maverick killed you because you were a..."  
>"A whore" I finished, if I hadn't seen it, I would never have imagined me in a can-can dress and high heels. Jacobi nodded<br>"Yes, but he also hated the fact that you influenced Derek so much that he changed completely. What Maverick failed to see was, without you. Derek was Doom, he was aggressive, morbid and uncaring but with you, he was Derek, he was forgiving, sweet and caring. You made him more human, brought the best out of him, so-to-speak" He said crouching in front of me, there was a faint knock at the door and then Jaxon poked his head in  
>"They're home. Doom wants to speak with you" he said to me, I nodded and allowed Jacobi to pull me into his arms and carry me out of the room, Sarina and Poison followed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

When fate comes knocking. Some people answer. Me, I answer then slam the door in its face.

Doom stood waiting in the meeting-dance hall; Jacobi placed me gently on the ground and Annie took his place as my support beam. Doom moved forward so I could hear him with my human ears  
>"How is your leg?" he asked eyeing me with those gorgeous eyes<br>"I'm fine, Jacobi did a good job and the pain-killers are still working" I said, Annie chuckled as she shifted me gently so I was more comfortable  
>"I have something for it, but, you can't ask what it is" he said drawing a silver flask from his pocket<br>"Whys..." I trailed off when Doom gave me a disapproving look, I held up one hand "alright, no question. Scouts honour"  
>"You were never a scout" Doom chuckled as he flipped open the flask and handed it to me, I would have retorted but with the vision, I didn't doubt he knew me as well as I knew me. I took the flask, tempted to smell it and guess what it was but, I was slightly scared to do that, so I placed it to my lips, threw back my head and downed the thick liquid, the taste was sickeningly sweet and thick like old milk -without the clumps- I had the urge to spit it out but swallowed it and gagged afterwards. I handed the flask back but Doom pushed it back to me<br>"It's not mine. Read the inscription" he said, I looked closely at the metal on the side facing me, a beautiful scripture was etched into it that read: My angel. My love. My soul. Forever, always Derek.  
>"I've seen this before" I whispered, remembering the vision of Maverick, I'd taken a swig of it. It didn't seem like anything in my vision but now I thought about it, the taste was the same, sweet and thick but I guessed I was so use to the taste, it didn't matter me.<br>"Yes, I'd given it too you" Doom smiled brightly, I nodded knowingly  
>"So, you had a vision?" Annie asked<br>"Yes" I answered, the thought of the vision made me shiver followed by a painful and annoying tingle on my bad leg; I looked down, pulling up my skirt slightly to see the bandage falling away.  
>"I think I loosened it by accident" I said, Annie pulled me toward the wall and leaned me against it as she leaned toward my ankle and pulled the bandage off then cold fingers probed my once sore leg, now all that hurt was the coldness of Annie's touch<br>"It worked" Annie announced as she stood up, discarding the bandage and looking at me "you're legs fine. Go ahead, try standing" I slowly leaned on my bad leg, away from the wall, waiting for the pain to strike but the familiar pressure of my own weight ran through it and the slight tingle of numbness; I couldn't help but smile  
>"So, what was that?" I asked, looking at Doom whose face suddenly fell into a frown<br>"You really don't want to know." he whispered, I would have begged him to tell me but the sudden scream and shattering of glass interrupted me. Jacobi ran into the room, slamming the door shut and leaning against it  
>"Werewolves!" He shouted, Annie went to run for the second door but Doom was quicker, grabbing her wrist<br>"The others!" she shouted at him  
>"No! We get Halo out first" Doom snarled, Annie stared at him with either hate or disgust, the thought of Carmen and Melissa under attack by those large wolves. I couldn't bare it<br>"No, go after them. They're more important" I shouted at him, launching myself from the wall, I ran toward Jacobi; before I could reach him, something hard and cold forced me to the ground with the sound of shattering glass. Doom's body covered mine in protection, my hands were over my head as glass rained down; before I could react, Doom hauled me to my feet and practically threw me across the room toward Jacobi who scooped me up and held me behind him as Annie leaned against the throbbing door. Loud bangs echoed violently through the hall, then, a large claw broke through, just beside Annie's head, she ducked across the room in lightening speed and was back, throwing a large wooden beam across the racks that scaled the width of the door; she spun to us  
>"Out the back. GO!" she shouted, Jacobi spun and pushed me across the room, I caught a glimpse of Doom, throwing his arm forward and connecting with a large wolf that flew across the room, smashing into a wall and shattering it slightly.<br>"Derek!" I shouted, my voice sounded different, like it was someone Else's; there was a thick Russian accent to the voice  
>"Move it!" Annie shouted, pulling at my wrist, there was a clear snap and the shot of tremendous pain that hit where Annie's hand was. My wrist was broken. A piercing cry echoed through the hall, then I realized it was me that screamed as I collapsed in pain, cradling my wrist. Cold arms were around me, rocking back and forth in a soothing motion<br>"Shh, I'm here. It's alright, I'm here" the whispering voice said into my ear. As I listened closer, I noticed I was whispering Derek as I sobbed in pain; his arms were around me in a firm yet gentle hold, his voice was so gentle and caring, his personality had changed to be caring and sweet. Like how Jacobi had said, Doom changed to Derek when he was with me and, I didn't want him to change back  
>"Annie, go find the others. Jacobi, go with her" he ordered them, an odd smell filled the air, as foreign as it was, it was also familiar. I'd smelt it somewhere but, the metallic tinge and another smell I couldn't name, it was all so familiar.<br>"He's safe. We'll go see him, I promise" he whispered, I'd been whispering my fathers name in silent sobs. That's where I'd smelt it before; the scent in the air, it was familiar because I'd smelt it almost everyday I was with John.  
>It was blood.<br>I buried my face in Doom's shoulder, trying to mask the scent with his intoxicating one. The thought of John and his rugged look made me cry harder, I missed him so much; two days away from him made me feel so terrible. Doom hugged me closer to his body, kissing my hair and running his fingers gently over my skin  
>"Do you want more of the elixir?" he asked in a whisper, plucking the flask from my jacket pocket, before I even answered he was gone from my sight and over by the limp wolf form then back by my side and pouring a small amount of slightly glowing liquid that had a dusty rose look. He flipped the flask closed and shook it then opened it and handed it to me<br>"Please, just drink it. You can't move around with a broken wrist" he said, I bit back anything that I was going to say and took the flask.

"You're good at fighting" Doom smiled at me, I was puffing my lungs out from trying to outrun the werewolf that tried to claw my back out  
>"All I did was duck and scream" I puffed out with heavy breaths; Doom beamed at me with a blinding smile<br>"Exactly, you distracted them for me" he said, I stared at him with an eyebrow raised  
>"You're crazy!" I exclaimed, Doom nodded as if there were no argument about it. The thunderous bang of searching wolves breaking down doors echoed the halls; we were hiding somewhere near the dock but, it was almost sunrise so, we had no way out. The bangs got closer and more deafening, I noticed Doom wincing as they got closer before he turned to me<br>"Think you can be a distraction?" he asked, I narrowed my eyebrows  
>"I'll ignore that question" I muttered and placed my ear against the door as the noises got closer; fear was beginning to clump in my throat and chest "why don't you be the distraction? You're faster" he chuckled silently<br>"We use to do this a lot...have meaningless arguments and discussions" he said, the fear fell away and a small tingling feeling was left in my chest  
>"Really? Was I any different?" I looked at him as he looked at me, he ran a finger through a lock of my hair<br>"You were blonde and you had a Russian accent" he answered lightly, he seemed almost lost in memory. I wondered what he saw, me as a blonde or me as I was now; how different was I? Did I look the same or was I completely different?  
>"Russian?" I questioned<br>"Yes, you studied in Russia and after some time, you picked up their accent as you learnt their language" he explained as I pulled my ear away from the door and looked at him, leaning against the stone wall that surrounded us in the small closet-like room. I slid down the wall and hugged my knees; Doom sat down next to me, his body against the door but still near me.  
>"I always liked Russia" I whispered, mainly to myself<br>"You're grandmother, Hilda, she was Russian. You use to help her cook in the kitchen and attempt to sew a blanket together."  
>"I remember. All I did was bunch a handful of cloth together and run a needle and thread through it" I laughed "I pricked my finger five times" Doom chuckled but, then he sighed sadly and reached across to take my hand in his.<br>I allowed him.  
>He pulled it to his lips and kissed my knuckle, the gesture was so, romantic and sweet. I thought for a second, I had been wrong about him, that he wasn't evil or an asshole. He was just Doom. But, now, he was completely different, he smiled, he was sweet and caring. He was Derek.<br>"I've lost you, more times than I can bare" he whispered, idly stroking my knuckle with his thumb  
>"Why?" I whispered "why not turn me and not lose me. Why keep me human?" he laughed a hard, simple laugh<br>"Because, I couldn't. I should have, but the thought of drawing the warmth from your cheeks, the sparkle from your eyes and the warm breath from your lips. All these things, I loved about you, I loved the fact that you were human and yet you were able to hypnotise me and have me under your control like I should have been doing to you. You had a magic of your own, one that made me love you even more. I love the fact that you'd do anything for John, you've used your sight to help innocent lives and you never took the credit for it; you were so selfless" I wiped away the tear that seeped from my eye. His voice was light and serious, deep and caring. I moved my hand from his and wrapped my arms around his waist, he placed his arm around me and held me closely to him as if I'd disappear.  
>"What happened? The last time?" I whispered looking up at him<br>"You'll hate me" he promised, at that moment, I didn't think I could find anything to hate about him. At that moment, I loved everything about him  
>"I won't" I whispered, he sighed gently, his breath brushing against my skin, it was cold but incredibly luscious<br>"When I spoke of...of Greg, being a demon. I was telling the truth; he wasn't human, he was a shape-shifting vampire. They're very rare, only one in a million vampires are able to change shapes. I'd told myself I wouldn't watch you die again so, I distanced myself from you as best I could, I let you date and marry a man you claimed to love; but, when I was told Maverick was back, I went in search. What I found was something I didn't want; your husband was Maverick and you were dead. He slipped from my fingers that night and I promised to never let it happen again; that's why I killed Greg. I'm sorry" he whispered it, keeping his voice light but it didn't stop the shock and horror seeping into my system. I loved a boy that wanted nothing but to kill me, it couldn't be true...could it? I swallowed the clump of tears back and began taking long deep breaths until I felt my voice was strong enough  
>"You saved me. Even though you tried to exit my life?" it ended in a question instead of a statement; Doom nodded, his eyes blazing as if glazed with tears "I would have seen it. Eventually, I would have seen you in a vision and wanted to know who you were. I would have went looking for you"<br>"You never would have found me" he interrupted "Maverick would have killed you or I would have ran" I found myself laughing, Doom looked at me in astonishment; I shook my head  
>"Sorry" I tried to stop laughing but it didn't seem to work "it's just. A vampire running from a human? That seems a little odd doesn't it?" Doom ended up in a fit of laughter<br>"It does, doesn't it" he laughed  
>"Yeah" I nodded and laughed with him, holding him tighter to me; Doom looked down at me, his smile reaching his eyes and lighting them up until they practically burnt me, but soon, the smile faded and he said something that made me want to cry<br>"I never wanted to wake up without you by my side. Every dream I had, it was about you, it felt so real that when I woke, I would have a shimmer of hope that you'd be beside me. But, you never were. Because of our connection, I ended up being able to sleep at will but, when those dreams started, I refused to sleep until I really saw you. I've not been to sleep in thirty years" he was close, the urge to reach up and brush my lips against his was so close that I realized I'd done it. My lips were suddenly locked with his, his fingers tangled through my hair as he pulled me closer; his eyes were shut gently and I found mine closing, lost in his taste. Elegant and fragrant, sweet and light. He was perfect. I was drawn to him, no matter how much I tried to deny it, the more time I was with him, the more my feeling grew to be ones I'd never felt. Not even with Greg. Derek made me feel grounded, like I'd been floating around without him, but now I had him, he was my anchor and he wasn't going to let go.  
>Nor was I.<br>His sweet taste swept through my lips and my heart skipped a beat in excitement. My stomach twisted and my head spun; what was happening to me? These feelings, they were so strong, so fantastic, it was something I didn't want to let go. His lips were now moving down my throat until he reached my collar bone, he traced back up. Kissing and smelling my skin with such gentleness and passion, I found myself clutching him closer; I didn't want to let go. We quickly pulled apart as Annie's voice filled the hall, calling out our names; I pulled away first, having the ping of guilt fill my stomach and heart. Doom rose to his feet soundlessly and pulled open the door  
>"Wait here" he whispered to me, I nodded and watched him vanish out the door; I slumped back against the wall and hugged my knees, my eyes were feeling heavy, sleep was pulling me under and I soon found myself falling asleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

His taste lingered on my lips, his eyes burnt into my memory and his voice floated around me like air. I woke in my room, my real room. Dad's voice was coming from downstairs, he sounded worried but excitement filled my chest as I sprung from the bed and ran out the door and downstairs  
>"Dad!" I squealed, he looked up from placing the phone back on the cradle as I lunged at him. He only just caught me with an oof! I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly; he chuckled<br>"What are you so excited about?" he asked placing me on the ground, I smiled at him  
>"I missed you" I said, he laughed<br>"You only saw nine hours ago" he said then took in my expression of shock and confusion "are you feeling OK?" I shook my head and stepped back as he stepped forward "Halo, what's wrong?" but, it wasn't him that was scaring me.  
>"Doom" I whispered as I watched him emerged from the shadows of the dark lounge room; he wasn't looking at me, but the exposed area of Dad's neck. I lunged forward but I was too late.<br>Doom had sunk his teeth into Dad's neck; he didn't have time to scream as Doom drained him of his life. I screamed  
>"STOP!" and lunged forward, tackling Doom only to feel like I'd ran into a wall; I sunk to the floor with a slight concussion. Doom discarded Dad's body as if it were a toy, throwing him across the room and into the flat-screen that shattered and snapped on impact. I scurried back as he approached me, I was whimpering in fear; Doom's eyes were as black as his hair, it was a loOK to fear that sat upon his face. Before I could lash out, his lips were at my neck once again, he bit down; before I could manage a yelp, rapture took hold and an unusual noise escaped my lips. His venom was like a drug, and I was hooked. His body began moving with mine as the threatening embrace became passionate, my hands interlaced through his clothing as if I were absently trying to rip them off; his hands began to explore my body, moving over my ribs, waist and thighs, then back again. He moved me from the floor to sit me on the back of the couch; I wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped his hair -I was using most of my strength yet he didn't seem to notice- as he continued to slowly, drink my blood, seductive purrs and growls rose from his chest and resonated in his throat. He pulled away for a moment and his lips crushed against mine, his velvet, blood-stained lips were sweeter than ever, the full effect of his venom still rang through me and the sensation of his touch was as strong as his hold of me; his lips pulled away from mine too soon and met with the other side of my neck, I was gasping for air, out of breath already but feeling as if I could kiss Doom -if that's what we were doing or should I say he- for hours. I gasped in pain and pleasure as his sharp fangs broke my skin, this time, he clutched me to him, as if wanting to absorb every part of me like I wanted him. I wondered if this is what sex felt like, if it was truly this desirable and irresistible, if it was, no wonder they had sex-addicts. As I felt my final drop of blood being absorbed, he bit down one, and this time I shrieked.<p>

"Wake up!" I was being shaken violently, my eyes flung open to see a tall man in a thick grey jacket, rectangular black glasses were perched on his nose and soft hazel eyes stared at me from behind them. His grey and white hair was brushed back, away from his handsome face; he dabbed a damp cloth across my forehead, I felt like I was in an oven. My head was throbbing with pain like someone smashing me on the side of the head with a mallet  
>"Ms Harper. How's your head feeling?" the man asked in a deep soothing voice<br>"Sore" I whispered, my throat dry and raw like sandpaper, the man gave a hmm sound and leaned across to the bedside table where a black leather bag sat, it was old, worn with age and clipped together with a small button. He pulled from it a small rectangular fabric case, placing it on his lap, he quickly unzipped it and laid it across his knees. Inside was a set of small glass bottles and a row of syringes; I squeamishly leaned away from it, I'd come to hate needles. The man noticed my reaction and chuckled  
>"Don't like needles, I presume" he said drawing a needle and bottle that held clear liquid<br>"Not really" I rasped out, my throat screaming in rage  
>"I'll be as gentle as I can. It's just something to help with the pain and nausea, among other feelings...I'm Doctor William Turnble" he'd filled the syringe with the liquid and placed it on his lap, grabbing my wrist gently and turning it to reveal the inside of my elbow where he tied a strap just above it and lightly tapped the inside of my elbow until he saw a vein<br>"How do you know Do- Derek?" I asked looking at him instead of what his hands were doing  
>"I'm an old friend of the coven" he said looking down at my arm, I watched his shoulders move as he picked up the needle and then the slow pain of the needle entering my arm<br>"So, you know what they are?" I asked my voice was pained as I saw his thumb press down on the plunger, in a matter of seconds; he pulled the needle free and placed a cotton ball over the puncture whole  
>"I do. Lucky Doom caught me when he did; I was just about to board a plane to the north." he said pulling a small flash light from his jacket, he pulled one of my eyelids open wider and flashed the light in it then away, he did the same to the other<br>"You're eyes are changing to be a slate grey but that should wear off" he said placing the light back in his pocket and closing up the case, he placed it back in his bag and looked at me "now, if you start to feeling growing pains, your jaw tightening or you're getting too overheated, I want you to call me. Doom will be keeping an eye on you but, it's up to you to tell me, can you do that?" I nodded, feeling my head clearing up slightly  
>"What happened?" I asked, hoping he would know, he removed the strap from my arm and tapped the cotton ball to the wound, he placed them in his bag and then spoke<br>"You were attacked. Bitten by a werewolf, your leg is going to have to heal by itself because the elixir won't work. But, it shouldn't take long, three to four weeks at the most." I had no recollection of any of this, but my leg was beginning to throb now that the headache had began to fade  
>"How long...how long was I out?" I managed to ask, pulling my hair away from my face, it looked darker than usual but that was probably me just imagining things, like the small sparks of light that began to surround me.<br>"About a week. You're lucky, you survived the first twenty-four hours that determines whether you are strong enough to be one of the lycanthropes; if you hadn't pulled through, Doom would have gone on a rampage" Doctor Turnble chuckled as he stood up, grabbed his bag and exited the room with a simple goodbye. It was a few moments later and the door opened again, Doom entered the room, his expression was unreadable; his body was covered in a long black robe, a silver broach on his right shoulder held the robe together, white cuffs peeked out from the long open sleeves that brushed against his pale hands. I laughed.  
>"You look like Professor Snape!" I exclaimed in laughter, Doom looked down at his attire and chuckled as well<br>"I hate it as well. Only bad thing about being a coven leader, you have to wear things that make you look stupid" he sighed and sat beside me on the bed  
>"It's just the clothing, nothing to do with the face" I reminded, he smiled and kissed my forehead only to lean away as if the contact burnt him<br>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone" his voice riddled with grief, as I went to object the door opened and Annie stepped in, she wore the exact same robe as Doom, only her broach was gold.  
>"Derek! You can't leave council!" she shouted at him with extreme anger then turned to me with gentle eyes "sorry Halo, I know you just wOKe up but, he's needed there" Doom sighed heavily and got to his feet, he went across the room, into my closet and was back out and by my side with almost the same robe only it was just a button up black coat that wasn't nearly as long as theirs<br>"What are you doing?" Annie demanded, Doom threw back the covers, I finally got a loOK at my sore leg; it was completely bandaged from the knee to my ankle, it was throbbing with pain as Doom plucked me from the bed with one arm and pulled the jacket onto me, sliding my arms through the sleeves and then buttoning it up.  
>"You can't be serious" Annie growled "a human, in a room full of powerful vampires. Are you nuts!" Doom ignored her as he was twisting my hair into a bun, he pulled a brilliantly and expensive looking hair clip from the draw and weaved it through my hair. Annie threw her arms in the air with a sigh of annoyance<br>"Annie, you yourself said I was the most powerful vampire. Do you really think anyone is going to attack her? Not with you, Thor, Carmen and I there" he wrapped my arm around his shoulders and allowed me to slowly hop toward Annie, she had given up her fight and wrapped my free arm around her shoulders as well  
>"Fine. But, if she's attacked, I'm blaming you" she said, Doom merely chuckled as they dragged me out of the room and down the large hallway. Carmen and Thor were waiting near the entrance to the hall, in the same attire as Doom and Annie.<br>"What are you doing?" Thor eyed me, I raised my eyebrows innocently making him chuckle "I see you're behind this" he turned his gaze onto Doom who smiled  
>"Who else" Annie rolled her eyes "lets just get this over and done with. The mascaraed wont go ahead if we don't come to a final verdict"<br>"What mascaraed?" I didn't say it as perfectly as she had but I managed to say it correctly.  
>"Just something we vampires do every time a new head council is appointed. In this case, Derek has finally agreed to do it...bout bloody time" Carmen muttered the last part but I still heard it. Doom handed me over to Carmen as he and Annie continued on ahead, Thor trailing behind like a guard.<p>

The hall was filled with at least twenty vampires, all beautiful and all dressed in black. Doom stopped in front of them all, Annie beside him as Carmen and Thor pulled me off to the side where I was sat down on a single chair. Carmen leaned against the wall beside me, she toOK one loOK at my hair and plucked the clip out of it, dark locks fell around my face and suddenly, a room full of vampires were staring at me.  
>Their eyes black.<br>Carmen hissed at them and Thor stepped in front of me  
>"The girl is not your concern!" his voice boomed through the hall and the vampires attention was back on Doom; Carmen was idly running her cold fingers through my hair, the clip held gently between her teeth as she twisted and played with my hair. I listened to Doom's enchanting voice, not to the words but to the rhythm it flowed and how strong it came across; my eyes washed over the listening vampires, their full attention was on Doom.<br>All but one.  
>He was familiar, not that I'd seen his golden locks or dark blue eyes before. But I knew him from somewhere; he was looking at me, his expression blank but he didn't look away, even when I caught him staring. He just continued to stare, I felt a shiver run down my spine and my sight was overtaken with a vision.<br>It was just after sun set. Grandma Hilda, a women who's beauty grew with her age; though almost sixty, she was very pretty. Her light golden-brown eyes shimmered in the dull light of the kitchen, her hair was long and brown but today it was pinned up in an elegant bun. She was cooking pancakes when she looked down at me, her six year old granddaughter; I wonder if she knew today would be the last day she'd see me, if she realized that today was the last day I'd be back here. Her house was two-story and white, many antique furniture and items that had my mind racing to know what they were; Grandma Hilda smiled at me as she turned off the stove and served up the pancakes, the microwave began beeping as she set the plate of twelve pancakes on the circular table in her kitchen. She rushed to the microwave and pulled a gravy cup from it and returned to the table. She grabbed a smaller plate and placed it in front of me as I climbed onto a seat beside her, she put two pancakes overlapping each other on my plate and poured the melted chocolate over them then handed me a butter knife and fork  
>"Go on darling" her r rang for a moment as if there were more than one and her accent was thick with Russian. I attempted to cut the pancake onto to have it spill off the plate and onto me. Before I could scoop it up, Grandma Hilda threw me off the chair and covered my body with hers, a thunderous crack sounded and glass rained down in the kitchen. Grandma Hilda was pulled off me with such force, I was pulled with her and thrown across the room, hitting the kitchen door which cracked with impact; Grandma Hilda screamed my name again and again as my mind was swirling with confusion, I looked toward her voice to see her being dragged out of the house. I cried out for her and scampered to my feet, following after her as fast as I could but I couldn't move fast enough and the last I ever saw of my Grandma Hilda, was her terrified eyes as she was dragged off through the darkness.<p>

My sight returned and the man had turned his attention back to Doom  
>"Halo? Is something wrong?" Carmen whispered so low, I was sure I was the only one that could hear.<br>"No, why?" I asked looking back at her, she'd finished doing what ever the heck she was doing to my hair and now she was fiddling with her cloak, obviously she didn't like it either.  
>"You're crying" Thor whispered to me, his large arms were crossed over his broad chest, he looked like a security guard at a club; I quickly touched my cheek, it was damp so I quickly used the coat to wipe away the tears. Doom had finished speaking and now the vampires were speaking amongst themselves, Doom was speaking to the golden haired vampire; they were both laughing when Annie approached me<br>"Halo, I want you to meet some of our friends...don't worry, they don't bite" she smiled "much." I bit the inside of my lip as she held out her hand for mine. Fear seemed to gnaw at my heart and tears were still in my eyes  
>"C-can't I meet them, some other time?" I whispered, bowing my head in case I started crying again<br>"What's wrong?" Annie asked crouching in front of me, she gently placed her hands on my knees and tried to look at my expression but I looked away  
>"I-I just don't feel well. Is there some way I can talk to my dad?" I finally looked up at her, her eyebrows narrowed<br>"I'll see what I can do" she said and disappeared into the crowd. As I watched, I noticed vampires looking toward me when they spoke; I bowed my head again and pulled the coat closer to my body, aware that my foot was throbbing against the cold stone flooring. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Annie holding out her mobile, I looked up at her  
>"Go ahead, Doom gave the phone to me" she assured, I pressed my lips together as I took the phone, flipped it open and entered the familiar number<br>"Would you like me to take you back to your room?" Thor asked, I nodded and he wrapped one arm around me and practically carried me to my room in a matter of seconds. The phone had only rang four times; Thor left me sitting on the bed and I bit my nail nervously  
>"Hello?" the voice asked, I almost broke into tears<br>"Dad? It's me" my voice shook  
>"Haliana! Where are you! I've been worried sick, are you alright?" he demanded, his voice relieved but angry, I looked down at my wrapped up leg<br>"I'm alright. I'm sorry I haven't called, I couldn't get to a phone" I said  
>"Good. Where are you?" he asked<br>"Um, that's a bit difficult. But, don't worry, I am safe; dad...what happened to Grandma Hilda?" my vision was haunting me  
>"W-why?" I didn't miss that stammer of shock<br>"Please...I know I don't really remember but, I had a vision but, I want to know...what happened to her" I began biting my thumb nail again nervously, wishing I could start pacing.  
>"Well, she...she disappeared. I...I remember seeing something in a vision a day after she went missing. But, all I saw was you and her trying to protect you" he said, it didn't help. I already knew this, but what from? What happened to her and who took her? "Baby, come home. I'm worried about you, are you sure your OK?"<br>"I'm...I couldn't be any safer right now" I said. "Dad, I have to go, but, I love you"  
>"I love you, too. Call me as soon as you can" he made me promise then, with a heavy heart. I hung up the phone, the door slowly opened and Carmen walked in, Nara beside her<br>"Are you alright?" she whispered crossing the room  
>"I wished people would stop asking me that" I muttered, slightly annoyed. Carmen toOK the phone from my hand<br>"Alright. Come on, the others want to see you" she said wrapping her arm around my waist and pulling me to my feet and letting me hobble slowly out the door and down the corridors; it gave me time to think. How I would I get out of here? It would have to be during daylight that I know.


	11. Chapter 10

I'd fallen asleep and awake to find myself wrapped in thick blankets and Doom's arms. His eyes were closed, he seemed like stone, like he wouldn't wake up. I untangled one of my arms from the sheets and ran my fingers across his cheek gingerly, afraid he would crumble under my touch.  
>His eyes fluttered open and stared at me with blazing intensity that had my heart pounding in my ears and my breath caught in my throat. His hand mimicked mine, touching my cheek as I touched him. He seemed lost and confused<br>"A-am I dreaming?" he whispered, I took my hand away from his cheek and placed my hand over his, smiling.  
>"No, but, I think I am" I whispered so quietly, I almost thought he couldn't hear me. He suddenly held me in a tight embrace, his face buried in my hair.<br>"You're not. I'm really here...so are you" the last part sounded more to himself than to me; I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly, ignoring the sudden screams of my leg. He released me and threw back the covers, the perfect sculpting of his stomach and chest was suddenly visible and I found myself blushing; Doom noticed my reaction as he rolled off the bed and plucked a dark blue collared shirt from the back of a chair, he smoothly pulled it on and folded the collar then looked at me. He left the front unbuttoned as he walked around the bed at human speed and pulled me from the bed and into his cold, strong arms. My mind began swirling with his intoxicating scent, he leaned down, his velvet black hair tickled my cheek as he kissed my forehead.  
>"How are you feeling?" he whispered, his arms securing tighter around me as mine curled around his neck and I tried to pull him -or myself- closer<br>"Sleepy" I yawned  
>"Still sleep time for the humans, huh?" he joked, I secretly rolled my eyes<br>"Feeding time for the vampires, huh?" I tried to joke, only it came out wrong and Doom's lips fell into a frown  
>"I'd never hurt you Halo, you know that right?" he asked, serious.<br>I nodded. "Of course, it was meant as a joke but..." I trailed off  
>"I know. But" he sighed. His eyes flickered to mine and he was suddenly very serious. "If I ever hurt you, I want you to tell me. Screw hurting my feelings, tell me immediately. Promise?"<br>Fear was clamping my heart at the thought of him hurting me. "I promise...but, what if"  
>"No!" he suddenly snapped. "No if, buts or maybes. I can't stand hurting you, I've done it once and it almost killed me"<br>"What happened?" I whispered, trying to hide my curiosity.  
>"It was just before you turned seventeen. We got into an argument about...about Maverick -Peter at the time-; I was enraged at the fact you didn't listen to my warning about him. We got so angry that you picked up a butchers knife and attacked me" he'd placed me on the chair his shirt had been hanging on. He sat down on the bed and pulled aside his shirt on his left shoulder; I looked closely to see a very pale, silvery scar that was almost invisible on his perfect skin. It was long and was at least two inches down from the top of his shoulder; he pulled the shirt back over, covering the scar.<br>"I...I was so mad at you and lashed at you, slapping you across the face. I didn't mean too, you flew across the room and, the loOK you gave me was one so hurt. I thought..." he sighed and looked away "I thought you'd never love me or speak to me again. You ran out crying and I was left in such a mess, I demanded Annie and the others leave me for weeks." He almost loOKed like he was crying, I reached out to touch his cheek again but he caught my hand and held it gently  
>"Wh-" he stopped me for asking by looking at me with blazing eyes, his dark hair formed a curtain as he looked down.<br>"You had a bruise on your right eye from a month, have you never wondered where that scar came from?" he looked at me again and then brushed his fingers just under my right eye, a pale scar that was barely visible. I'd never really given much thought, I was always told it was just a birthmark.  
>"I thought you would never forgive me, but..." -he gave one hard laugh- "you always surprise me. After the bruise went away, you forgave me and we were engaged." I couldn't stop my left thumb from brushing against my ring-finger.<br>"Y-you never told me, we were engaged" I whispered "why?" I stared deep into his eyes, feeling the want to cry growing stronger and stronger. Doom sighed and looked away  
>"I let you down. You trusted me, believed in me and I let you down. Of all the things, I'm the most ashamed of what I did to you" his eyes wouldn't meet mine. "You trusted me with your life and...I let you slip right through the cracks. Haliana. Ninety-eight years ago, on our wedding day, we were attacked. Maverick wouldn't let you live and I was helpless to stop him, you were right there. Screaming for me and I did nothing" he held my hand tightly "I can't blame Thor or Annie for holding me back. I blame myself for not getting to you quickly enough, I would give everything in my power to turn back time and make things right again. That was why...why I tried to stop loving you.<br>"You died in my arms. No matter what you say, I can't erase that one memory; I can't let it go. There is no way out of the dark place that that memory hides, I can't be free, no matter what. It haunts me and I still feel as helpless as ever. I'm sorry Halo. I'm so sorry" before I could speak one word, my sight was overtaken.  
>I looked at myself in the mirror. My long white wedding dress hung from my chest, its beautiful velvet material was gentle against my tingling skin. I smiled and pushed the final white rose into my long French braid; excitement bubbled in my stomach and twirled in my heart. There was a knock at the door<br>"Come in" I called, still smiling at the mirror. The door opened and a tall man in a suit stepped in; the familiar face made the happiness vanish and fear clenched at my heart as I turned to face Peter.  
>"What are you doing here?" I demanded "you weren't invited. Get out!" Peter smiled at me with that vicious smile I hated so much.<br>"Derek!" I screamed as Peter lashed at me, crossing the room, from his pocket he drew a long blade and thrust it into my heart; I gripped his clothing tightly and gasped for air as the door was thrown open and I caught a glimpse of Derek before the blade was ripped from my heart and I fell to the floor. My dress was splattered with my own blood and I began convulsing and crying for Derek. Annie and Thor's arms were held tightly around him as he thrashed against them in rage. Vicious growls and snarls erupted from him, I tried to reach for him; he suddenly lashed out and threw Annie into the wall, for a moment, it seemed Thor had him but he too was thrown like a rag doll. Derek ran to attack Peter but Annie was there again, forcing him back against the wall, Thor recovered and slammed his body against Derek's as he snapped, hissed and growled at Peter.  
>"NO! HALIANA!" Derek screamed as I tried to scream his name but my voice was lost in the blood that was filling my throat; I choked and coughed up the blood. Peter stood by and laughed, the blade at his feet; suddenly he vanished and Derek was pulling me into his arms crying tearlessly. He held me tightly as I convulsed in pain against him<br>"I'm sorry" he whispered over and over again  
>"Not...your...fault" I managed to gasp out and coughed more blood, he turned to loOK at Thor and Annie who stared at him in horror<br>"Leave us!" he shouted but when they didn't move he screamed so violently, the room shoOK. "GET THE HELL OUT!" I grabbed his hand and held it to my bleeding chest  
>"I. Love. You" each word was a painful effort that drew me closer to the darkness as my eyes closed<br>"No, don't leave! Please. I'm sorry!" I heard him cry, his voice sounded far off. Like we were miles apart; darkness finally took me, the pain stopped and I knew I was dead.

I threw my arms around Doom and held him as tightly as I could  
>"It's not your fault. It never was" I whispered, Doom wrapped his arms around me just as tightly as I buried my face into his shoulder<br>"It is" he whispered, I shook my head  
>"No" but the argument was useless. It was my opinion against his, neither of us would win; I leaned away from the embrace and, placing a hand on Doom's cheek, I made him loOK at me. He could have easily refused, but he didn't; I stared deep into his eyes, flooded with emotions that had me wanting to cry again. I crashed my lips against his, kissing him with as much passion as I could; using my good leg, I pushed myself up and forced Doom back onto the bed where I laid on his and kissed him deeply. I knotted my fingers through his hair and pulled him as possibly close; his cold skin was beginning to affect me, though my skin felt like it was on fire, his was still cold enough to kill the fire and I found myself shivering. His smooth, cold lips pulled apart from mine as the fire in my skin began to rise again.<br>"You're burning" he whispered  
>"I don't care" I snapped and kissed him again only to have him pull me up<br>"Halo...you're burning too hot. Some thing's wrong" his voice was firm now, Derek pulled me off him and back onto the chair as he touched my forehead only to pull away as if I burnt him "Annie!" the small vampire appeared in the room immediately, she was instantly alert as if we were under attack.  
>"Get Turnble on the phone. Tell him to get here immediately" he ordered, she nodded and left the room as Carmen and Thor entered<br>"What's going on?" Carmen demanded as she stared at me, I began puffing and sweating, I was burning up. Doom grabbed my bad leg and gently placed it on his knee, I hissed in pain as he began to unwrap the bandage; within seconds he revealed the wound, multiple punctures circled my shin and the skin was discoloured making me feel sick.  
>"It's not healing" he snarled as he probed the skin, I winced and gasped as his gentle touch moved over the small deep holes, in total there were at least eleven teeth marks. Annie was back in the room beside Carmen<br>"He's on his way...he'll be here somewhere near midnight"  
>"That's no fast enough. Call him back and tell him we'll meet him in Iceland" Doom yanked me into his arms and after a moment we were standing near the boat, it took Annie, Thor and Carmen a few moments to catch up. Doom's arms no longer felt cold, they were the same temperature as my burning skin; Annie placed her phone in her pocket<br>"He'll meet us there. Jaxon and Jacobi are waiting with the plane so we better hurry, we've only got limited access to air field." she said, by the time she'd finished, we were already halfway through the river. Doom felt my forehead then pushed my hair away as it began to stick to my face; I could feel my heart beating too quickly but my breathing was shallow and slow, small spasms were rippling through my muscles and my teeth were clenched tightly together I could almost taste my own blood. The night sky zoomed past me and then nothing.

The firm buzz of my muscles and the extreme heat that encased my skin and burned my throat. I twisted uncomfortably and felt a spasm kick through me and I curled uncontrollably; my knees rammed into my ribs and my hands curled into fists so tightly, I was sure I'd brOKen a bone.  
>"Wake up!" a women's voice demanded in the darkness. My eyes were shut so tightly, it felt like I was prying them open. Annie and Carmen were the first two I saw, they were standing over me, Carmen was injecting something into my arm and Annie was wetting my face with a damp hand towel; then Doom and Thor came into focus in the corner, their heads were down and their lips moving in a silent conversation that I couldn't hear.<br>They both looked up as I attempted to say Doom's name but my voice came out in a croak against my aching throat. Dr. Turnble appeared with a glass of water, Carmen helped me sit up as Turnble practically drowned me with the icy cold water that partially disguised the burning sensation of my throat  
>"Ms Harper? Ms Harper do you remember me?" he asked, I tried to nod but my neck felt frozen in place<br>"Yes" I rasped, he smiled slightly.  
>"Good." he turned to Annie and whispered something to her, she nodded and walked to Doom and Thor, whispering just as quietly. Her voice finally rose so I could hear her<br>"We'll move her, away from the moons light" she finished  
>"Why out of the moon light?" I rasped out, my throat argued more aggressively with each word, all three vampires turned to stare at me<br>"Ho-"  
>"She's turning" Turnble interrupted Thor's question. I suddenly screamed in agony, my body gave a full spasm and my heart kicked into overdrive. The fire that burnt in me intensified until it felt like I would spontaneously combust into flames; cold hands held me down with firm grips that made the spasms and fire fight back until I could barely bear it. The taste of blood swirled in my lips, I was biting down hard on my tongue; my lips were pried open and something was placed in my mouth to stop me from biting down.<br>"Close those blinds! Get that door shut!" Thor ordered, the silent ruffle of feet was clouded by the pain that rocked through my body. A thunderous crash echoed in my mind, a muffled scream escaped my bleeding lips at the noise.  
>"Lycanthropes!" someone shouted and my eyes shot open, just in time to see Annie launching across the room.<br>My body moved.  
>I tackled Annie and threw her into the wooden wall of the room then spun and lashed at Carmen, sending her into Thor; as surprised as I was, my body just moved without me having to tell it too. It was an instinct to protect the lycanthropes...but why? The fire disappeared and the spasms stopped.<br>Doom stared at me in horror  
>"What are you doing?" he shouted at me. I didn't answer, I didn't know how too. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to see Garret beside me, his face gentle<br>"Come on" he whispered, I nodded, overwhelmed with the utmost respect that seemed to beam off of him.  
>He was the leader.<br>Garret turned with me in hand and we walked out of the door, shadowed by six wolves that growled ferociously. As the cool night brushed against me, my mind acknowledged the still buzzing pain from my leg but it barely seemed to hurt. Garret quickly launched himself and transformed into a large black werewolf in mid-air; digging his paws into the earth he crouched down and I threw myself onto his back and gripped his thick fur like I would with a horses reins. Garret let out a mighty howl that was echoed by the following wolves.  
>He moved quickly and swiftly through the forest as I held onto his tightly, everything seemed in focus. The trees that rushed toward me and those that passed us, Garret snarled and took a sharp left, the trees were thinning until we came to a waters edge. A small plane sat waiting just off the water bank; I jumped off Garret's back and landed lightly on my feet whilst Garret formed back into a human. I looked away as he pulled on his pants hen threw himself into the water; I followed behind, diving into the icy water and swimming with him to the plane. He reached it before me and helped me up then shouted orders at his pack; one howled back and then they disappeared.<br>Garret climbed into the pilots seat and then I climbed in beside him. He started up the plane and began stirring it until we took off from the water and glided through the air  
>"I want answers" I growled in a demanding voice, staring at him.<br>"You were bitten by my kind. You're changing, that's why I could find you" he explained swiftly  
>"Why!" I shouted<br>"Would you prefer I left you with the leeches?" he looked at me now. I didn't answer. "Didn't think so. LoOK, I'm taking you to Thenon"  
>"Who?" I asked abruptly<br>"Our seer. She will tell us what's going on...you're not a normal lycanthrope. You should have phrased by now" he was staring out the large window at the large full moon that hung in the sky "damn. Daylights not for another six hours"  
>"So? Guard your place with lavender and silver flakes" I said in a sour tone. Garret stared at me<br>"Lavender?" he questioned  
>"Yeah, the scent irritates vampires sight and sense of smell...thought a werewolf would know that" I scoffed.<br>"Well, least the ill-temper has kicked in" he muttered, I threw a punch to his large arm, it was followed by a loud crack of a bone. Garret winced "as well as the strength...anything else odd about you?"  
>"I can hear and see better...by the way. You smell like a wet dog" I covered my nose dramatically swatting the air around me jokingly. Garret laughed<br>"Geez. And I just saved your ass" he shook his head  
>"Just fly the damn plane" I ordered in a final tone.<br>"LoOK who's giving orders" he mused teasingly. "And I thought I was the Alpha male"  
>"So that's what that freaky smell was...I thought something had died and you were wearing it" I couldn't control the teasing, it just came out. Garret laughed<br>"Werewolves are very...teasing. Least you have that down pat" he chuckled and stirred the plane right, over acres of land, lit up by buildings and passing cars. I closed my lips to stop from saying anything else; Garret leaned across and touched my shoulder  
>"You OK?" he whispered, his voice concerned; I looked at him. The planes light was bright enough for me to see him clearly; a pale scar ran down his right eye and another marked his forehead and cheek in a C shape. His eyes weren't black but a deep, liquid brown; his lips gently curving into a warm smile on his cocoa coloured face. His hair long and so dark brown it was almost black.<br>"I'm fine" I shrugged, his hand was warm and strong, thick veins ran under his smooth skin to his large shoulders; he wasn't Doom-gorgeous but he was very...fascinating and beautiful to loOK at.  
>"Where are we going?" I asked looking out into the midnight sky<br>"Back home. Australia...we will meet with Thenon and then, John." he stared at me when he said my fathers name "I know you miss him. He called right after you called him, he was worried about. I told him I'd make sure you were alright" worry clenched down hard on my heart. John was so worried, he still is; Garret squeezed my shoulder tightly "You're safe Halo...Doom won't get to you, or John" he was sure. His voice was one I could believe, even on the brink of death. His voice was strong, like an order yet soft like a lullaby sung by an angel. That reminded me of my mother; her voice was so beautiful when she sung to me, her face was beautiful and her eyes shone like stars against her ivory skin. She was like a vampire: incredibly beautiful and youthful, but she was more human than anything. I missed her so much. It was at her funeral that I met Greg...a wonderful boy. At the time. Now, I had no idea what to believe was real or fake; I never believed you could fake love like the one we shared but, then again, I never believed I'd been in love with a vampire for each of my lives. I guess, life is something so screwed up and full of imperfections, it's impossible to find why we continue to bring more humans into this world. Seems greedy almost, like we want our generations to suffer worst than we had. I found it funny I was thinking of these things, about how stupid living was but I guess that makes me a human. Questioning life when I know, the only answer I will ever get. Is death. So truly. Life is the question and Death is the answer...is it not?


	12. Chapter 11

Thenon laid deep in the forest of the Amazon. From the sky I could see clouds of black smoke rising from the heart of the thick growth of trees and shrubs that had me curious to where she actually was and what she looked like. Would she be like a werewolf, tough looking and hot skinned or would she be like a human?  
>Neither of my assumptions were correct. Thenon, as much power as Garret claimed she possessed, was a haggard looking women, her features were disfigured and terrifying to loOK at. It amazed me I was able to keep anything down when my eyes settled on her small frame. She was no taller than a child, her voice was deep and course as if she'd been drinking sand and rocks and her teeth were terribly shaped and stained with black, brown and yellow. Her eyes were a just about the only human looking thing on her; a gentle moss green that seemed to pool with wisdom. Garret pulled me through the thick marsh until we reached the large clouds of smoke that rose form embers, the embers reminded me too much of Doom's eyes. I felt repulsed and looked away only to see the slumped figure emerge from a small hut I had not noticed.<br>"Thenon" Garret greeted, his voice deep and alluring.  
>"Greetings, young pup" the shrilling voice rang through the thick air that smelt of blood and decaying flesh. Her gaze switched to me as she hobbled toward the rising smoke, she used a twisted cane to hold herself upright; she mangled body was covered in dark rags and that scrapped along the ground after her, it was stained and the scent that rippled off it was one of animal blood, it sent my stomach twirling in hunger.<br>"Haliana, I've been waiting many-a moons for you" she shrilled, I stared at this shrivelled women in awe, for though she was ugly she was indeed blessed with a sense and aura of power and greatness that no one person could withhold...though, I could think of one other.  
>"Sit." she ordered, taking a stance behind the smoke, with a wave of a long mangled hand, her nails long, black and sharp, the smoke dispersed and a roaring fire erupted from the dimming embers. Garret and I sat on the cold, damp ground whilst she stood, she threw back her ragged hood to reveal her disfigured face and her stringy grey hair. Her hair was thin and there only seemed to be one layer of it along her crown, the rest was balding.<br>"You come, seeking my sight. And yet, the half-breed possesses a greater reach of the future and past." she gave a mighty cough that belonged to a women on her death bed. So I was a half-breed because I had not phased yet? I guess I could have been called worse.  
>"Thenon, you know why we have come."<br>"You would do well to hold your tongue, young pup" she snapped, Garret fell silent. I could hear his teeth grinding, though these teeth were sharper and stronger.  
>Werewolf teeth.<br>"Good. I know exactly why you have come, but, the answers aren't for your ears" she was speaking to Garret, and somewhere between his first breath and second, he was lost in a trace and unresponsive. Thenon turned to me "half-breed, reassure him you will be safe. He will not leave otherwise." Garret began breathing again and he stared at me for an answer  
>"It's OK. I'll be fine" I managed to say, my voice only shaking slightly; Garret stared at me for a moment longer, nodded he rose easily to his feet<br>"I'll be hunting" he said to me then threw himself back, phasing and sprinted out of sight, letting out a tremendous howl as soon as he was out of sight.  
>I turned back to Thenon who was throwing something into the fire<br>"Blood." she said before I could ask, her eyes shifted to mine "if a vampire drinks enough blood, it can become almost human for a limited amount of time" she turned back to the fire, pulling something from a small leather satchel at her feet and throwing it amongst the flames  
>"Do you know what you are?" she asked me grabbing a handful of dirt and sprinkling it on the embers<br>"A half-breed" I guessed.  
>She laughed. "Of a sort. But what kind of half-breed?"<br>"Werewolf and human?" It came out as a question. Thenon's eyes lingered on the fire until she looked at me for a long moment.  
>"You really have no idea, do you?" she laughed "have you never asked your father, who your mother was...or should I say what your mother was?" I stared at her with confusion<br>"What are you talking about?" I asked  
>"I am speaking of why you haven't phased. Your blood is not like most mortal girls, something lingers in your blood stream, something that you were born with. All your life, you have never noticed it? You have been hit with cars and walk away with barely any recognition of it. You were born in light. Your powers are far beyond just seeing the past, present and future. You can do so much more and yet you are completely oblivious of it" she became crazed, as if she belonged in an insane asylum.<br>"What are you talking about?" I repeated "I know I'm not normal! I've been in love with a vampire for god knows how many life times, I've lost the two most important people of my life and one of them lied to me the moment they met me! I'm the daughter of a seer and quite possibly, still the fiancée of the vampire I've come to despise!" my voice was high with hysterics, I hadn't realized I'd risen to my feet.  
>"Listen to me. You are a half-breed because of your mother. She was something even more powerful than your ex-lover and there is something you need to know. She is still alive" her voice, though shrilled, was strong and demanding.<br>Before I could ask anything. A wounded howl echoed through the air; I looked over my shoulder in time to see Garret collapse into the opening. I ran to his bleeding side, it was sliced open  
>"Garret! Garret open your eyes!" I shouted, his weak eyes flinched open but closed again slowly. I shook him "come on!" Thenon was by my side, her hand clamped around powder<br>"Move" she ordered, I slid toward Garret's large head as Thenon sprinkled the powder over his gaping wound. It bubbled and sizzled, sending a foul aroma through the air making me gag but after a few moments, Garret's eyes slowly opened and his wound had healed over. Garret gave a gentle grumble as he shifted his weight and got onto his feet, shaking his fur and letting out a low whine; I reached up and ran my fingers through his thick fur, he gave another whine and a small grunt.  
>"You're alright, chief" I smiled, he gave a wolfy chuckle and nudged me. I got to my feet, turning to the haggard looking seer<br>"You must go. Your father is waiting back at home and a storm is on the horizon" she looked to the sky, with her throat exposed, I could see the long pale scars that dragged across it like someone tried to slice her throat open.  
>Or bite it.<br>Garret had phased back and pulled on a pair of shorts  
>"Of course, Thenon" he nodded and stepped away, before I could follow. Thenon's shrivelled grasp wrapped around my wrist in a strong hold, she pulled me down to her height and whispered in my ear<br>"Like the phoenix, you rise and fall only to rise again in the very ashes you dispersed in. But only in fire will you be born again" she released my wrist and disappeared in gathering smoke.

The sun had risen by the time we arrived back in Perth. Fear and excitement gripped tightly at my heart as we drove down the familiar street in Garret's beat up blue Ute; he pulled into John's driveway and killed the engine which gave a loud bang that startled me. Garret chuckled nervously  
>"She's old, but...she runs" he said<br>"Barely" I rolled my eyes.  
>The front door open and John stepped out, I smiled broadly and threw myself out of the car and ran up the porch<br>"Dad!" I squealed as John caught me in his arms and hugged me tightly, his strong musk made me dizzy now that my senses were stronger  
>"Halo. I thought I'd never see you again" he squeezed me tightly as I did him, I heard a broke crack and John winced. I quickly released him<br>"Sorry, still getting use to the strength" I chuckled, John smiled brightly and cupped my face in his hands  
>"I don't care. Where have you been baby?" tears formed in his eyes, at that moment, Garret climbed up the steps and John's attention was pulled to him "Garret?"<br>Garret smiled. "Told you I'd bring her home" John smiled  
>"I can't thank you enough" John said "come on, we can talk inside" we all moved into the familiar house, the scent of roses, jasmine and lavender filled the air. We walked into the lounge room and sat down<br>"Dad...do you know about.." I trailed off, unable to even think the name.  
>"About Hunter?" he asked, I looked up at him and nodded. John sighed "of course I did. I have for many years, as soon as you started with the dreams and visions of vampires, I knew he was back. I know everything...I'm not as oblivious as I play out to be" he touched the tip of his nose with a small smile on his lips<br>"What about mum? Was she a mortal?" I asked, John sighed again  
>"I feared this would happen...Garret, could you go up to the attic and get...get Halo's possession" Garret nodded, rose to his feet and was jogging up the stairs before John spoke again. "Halo, your mum was a wonderful women, as you know. She was someone you could rely on and someone I loved with all my heart. But, whether you've always known, or just found out. Your mother, wasn't human, she was something purer than that. The night she was coming home, she was going to tell you but...she never got the chance" John's eyes had filled with tears which he swiftly wiped away and I could feel tears of my own forming. Garret jogged down the stairs with a something that looked like a cage draped in a black cloth; he carried carefully and set it down on the coffee table, a small sound came from the cloaked package. Garret shook his hand, his index finger was bleeding as he sat down<br>"What happened to you?" I asked grabbing his hand and looking at how deep it was, it looked like he was bitten by a bird  
>"The damn thing bit me" he grumbled<br>"Then don't stick your finger in my cage" a voice snapped from inside the cloaked cage, it was female and gentle, slightly. Garret snarled at the cage  
>"Please tell me that's a talking parrot" I begged, inching away from the cage, John slightly chuckled as he reached forward and pulled the cloak off to reveal a golden cage. Inside was a large flame red bird, its large body seemed almost cramped in the cage<br>"I do take that as an insult." the bird said, its dark eyes were shimmering in the lounge room lights "I'm a phoenix, not a parrot" Garret leaned forward reluctantly and quickly flicked open the cages latch, one side of the cage swung open and the phoenix hopped out then spread its large wings  
>"I am Hellianx, your Seol."<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

"Only vampires have Seol's" I flinched.  
>"No, many supernatural creatures have Seol's." Hellian said "Garret does" I turned my gaze onto him, he shrugged<br>"All lycanthropes Seol's are wolves" he waved it off.  
>"Look. Hellian has been your Seol since you were born, your mother had one as well" John explained, the large bird spread her wings again and let out a mighty sound, almost like that of a female opera singer, Garret and I quickly covered our ears, her voice was like shattered glass in my ears. She abruptly stopped and her wings fell to her sides<br>"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" I shouted  
>"We are off topic" she snapped. "He will find you. You are not safe anywhere" Hellian's dark eyes stared into mine; I shot to my feet<br>"Oh god." I whispered, I spun, grabbing hold of Garret's wrist "we have to go!" John flinched and got to his feet  
>"Go? You only just got here" he whined.<br>"I know. But, he will find me here. We have to go, now!" I bolted for the door with Garret, he stumbled once but followed quickly as we launched ourselves off the porch and toward the car  
>"Wait!" John shouted, I turned as Garret jumped in the truck and started it "take her!" Hellian swooped out of the house, flying gracefully and landing on my shoulder<br>"I love you!" I shouted, John started at me for a moment  
>"I love you, too. Be safe, my little Halo" I gave him a gentle smile and climbed into Garret's car, Hellian shifted to my lap as Garret spun out of the driveway and gunned it down the street, driving like a maniac.<br>"Where are we going?" he growled, zooming past a red light, car horns blared and drivers stomped on their breaks  
>"Airport. I have to go back...he has my soul" I held onto the dashboard, vaguely recalling the blue gas-like substance that Annie took from me "I have to get it back if I want to be truly free. Hellian, think you can snoop around the castle without being seen?" I looked down at the large bird, she nodded<br>"I promise, no one will catch me" she seemed almost smug.  
>"Good...can't this thing go any faster?" I grumbled<br>"If you want it to break down, yeah" Garret muttered annoyed "no offence, but you seem way too eager to go back" he pulled sharply into the airports car park  
>"You don't seem to be stopping me" I snarled<br>"You think I'm happy about you going back? If it weren't for your soul being there, I'd keep you hidden until I killed that bastard"  
>"Oo, look who's being protective, vowing to slay the beast to save the damsel in distress"<br>"Don't be stupid"  
>"Stupid! Just because I see past your Alpha musk, underneath. You are crazy about me" I mocked as he parked the car. I quickly climbed out of the car, Hellian shot to my shoulder as I slammed the door shut in unison with Garret; Hellian gave a mighty cry then took flight<br>"I'll meet you at the castle" she called. I sighed heavily and met Garret at the front of the car and began jogging for the airport  
>"You don't have money for the plane ticket" Garret realized.<br>"I know" I said as we weaved past cars  
>"Then what are we doing here?" he asked<br>"I will wait until sunset, if I know Doom, he will send one of the others here to find me." I looked toward the sky and growled, time had seemed to pass quicker than I thought, it was almost sunset. "Garret, you need to go. They'll think you're still with me" as we reached the glass doors, Garret caught my wrist abruptly; I turned to stare at him with a confused glance  
>"I need to be close by" he said in a hard voice.<br>"You can't. They'll catch your scent, you can't die for me" I tried to get my voice as hard as his but it came out more as a plea.  
>"And you can't die, period." His deep eyes stared into mine and I suddenly realized that I was right. His strong hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me forward, pressing my body against his and feeling his body heat radiating onto me like flames of an open fire; at that very moment, I was his. Garret leaned down, his warm lips crushing onto mine as he caught me in a passionate embrace that had my heart spluttering and confused. My head spun like a twister as his taste and scent filled my head. My eyes shut tightly, my hands twisting into his thick locks in an attempt to pull him closer.<br>"You were right. I am crazy about you" he whispered when he pulled away slightly, I pulled him back to my lips and kissed him one last time before pushing him away  
>"Go. They'll be here soon. I'll send Hellian for you when I'm coming back" I whispered<br>"When you're coming home" he corrected with a small smile. He quickly pecked my lips once, twice, then a third time, he quickly slipped a bundle of money in my jeans pocket before he dashed back through the car park and disappeared.

The plane landed, a direct from Iceland to Perth. I quickly stopped at a gift shop and brought a travel pack deodorant, I rushed outside then practically drenched my body with it in an attempt to mask the werewolf scent; then ducked back in, throwing the empty can in the bin. I weaved past people, quickly asking a flight attendant where the arrivals for Iceland were gathering, she happily guided me with a smile, I quickly thanked her then dashed off until I found the arrivals. I moved toward the seats and slumped down in one of the seats. No sooner had I sat down, the familiar large vampire and silver haired predator stalked through the gates, wearing all black and the last ones to appear. Humans turned to look at the beautiful pair only to look away, I got to my feet and rushed toward them; I didn't think I'd be so excited to see them again. But, then Doom walked through and everyone turned to look at him whilst I froze. He glared at me and even from twenty feet away, I could hear the low growl, building in his chest.  
>"Derek" I whispered, Carmen ran to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly<br>"Don't worry, we all forgive you. We were worried about you" she whispered, I hugged her back almost as tightly  
>"Thanks, I missed you" I said in an normal voice as Thor and Doom approached, human eyes were still following the beautiful creatures that now surrounded me.<br>"We have to talk" Doom said through clenched teeth  
>"Doom" Carmen's voice was calm "not here." he stared at her for a long moment before nodding once and disappearing through the crowd toward the ticket desk<br>"How are ya, kid?" Thor asked touching my shoulder gently  
>"Feeling guilty. I'm sorry I tackled you Carmen and...I'm sorry I left" sadness flooded from my lips and words.<br>"It's alright" Carmen soothed "we were so worried something had happened to you" Carmen ran her cold fingertips across my cheek  
>"I'm fine" I promised. Doom was back with tickets in his hands<br>"The plane leaves in two hours. Carmen, can you get her some new clothes? They smell like werewolves" he turned his nose up at me, that slightly hurt. Carmen wrapped an arm around my waist and dragged me toward the escalator.

My room was in the same condition I'd left it in, except, the bed was made. Annie had run a hot bubble bath that smelt of roses for me and I was left alone to bathe in silence; the familiar remedy of Hellian's caw sounded gently through the air as she flew in from the open window  
>"Shh!" I hissed looking toward the door<br>"We are alone, all vampires are in the hall. No one will hear me" she said in a low voice, I rolled my eyes  
>"Did you find anything?" I asked<br>"Well, it's hidden in another section of the castle. Halo, do you know about the other humans?" she shook her feathers  
>"What other humans?" I asked in almost horror.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

I was out of the bath and in jeans and a grey singlet within a matter of minutes.  
>I had to get use to werewolf speed.<br>Hellian flew over head as I ran out of the room and down the hallway, following her quickly. As she gained speed, her wings burst into flames, leaving a light trail of light that had me in awe. She cawed loudly as she took an abrupt left, I followed, my bare feet pounding on the hard stone. I suddenly had an urge to jump on all four to run fast; without noticing, I threw myself after Hellian, landing on all four and ran like Garret had in wolf form. My nails grew long and black like talons, I could feel my teeth sharpening as I gained on Hellian as she blazed off. It was dark, I realized, but I saw perfectly; my sense of smell heightened and I could smell the disgustingly sweet perfume of vampires but just beyond that, it was very weak but it was definitely humans. Hellian was right.  
>A thunderous noise erupted in the halls and I stopped abruptly, only I slid on the stone and rammed into the wall with a yelp. The stone gave way and splitters of stone crumbled to the floor, echoing loudly; the noise sounded again and I spun around, it echoed through the halls and was eerie, like a growling predator<br>"Stop it!" Hellian shouted at me, I looked at her, closing my lips that had pulled back over my -now sharp- teeth. The noise stop and then I realized it was me making the growling noise. Hellian took off again, I got to my feet and followed after her, I couldn't give away my...canine instincts. I felt my teeth return to normal and the talons grew back to being my chewed-off nails.  
>I lost sight of Hellian but her scent -a lush mixture of lavender and jasmine- lingered in the air long enough for me to follow it. I ran faster, the thrum of my feet pounded in my ears, my breathing somehow steady as I increased my speed, taking a corner and getting lower to the ground, increasing my speed even further. I came to an immediate stop when I saw Hellian floating around a door, her tail had gone out and now the long feathers daintily danced around with her. I rushed to her<br>"Open the door, quickly" she instructed, I took deep breathes as I reached for the brass loop handle and pulled it open; it creaked violently, I peered over my shoulder in case someone heard then ducked inside. Hellian's feathers blazed once more and lit the way as I feebly stepped through the narrow hallway, the stone brushed roughly against my shoulder, I winced once as it cut my arm open; I turned side on and continued through the hall only to shuffle faster to keep up with Hellian. I stepped out into an area where Hellian glided around, the sight made me want to cry, I covered my mouth with my hand and quickly as tears streamed freely at the sight.  
>Humans, children, men and women. Chained and bound to the walls in dirty, torn rags that belong to a slave in ancient times. They were dirty and all skinny<br>"Oh god" I whimpered, alerting a women, she looked up at me then coward away, holding a child in her arms, her stomach was large and the baby was covered in something that made me even more sad.  
>"Please!" she pleaded "don't hurt my baby" I stepped forward but the women coward away even more<br>"I'm not...I'm a human" I whispered in tears; slowly, I crouched in front of her, the women looked at me for a moment before relief came over her and she leaned forward  
>"Oh thank god" she sighed, the child was a girl and small, a premature child. The poor thing, it didn't deserve this, no one deserved this.<br>"Who..." I couldn't finish, scared of the answer, the women held out her child to me  
>"Please take her...you can save her" she pleaded, more tears fell from my eyes<br>"I can't...she's yours"  
>"You have too! She'll die here, I beg you. They will kill her, she is a half-breed" the women whispered, the word stopped me as I glanced down at the child. Her eyes were open and staring at me, they were a beautiful emerald green; she skin was pale and almost illuminate<br>"A half-breed?" I asked  
>"Yes, her father was an angel...please take her. She will have a chance" the women quickly wrapped the child in a partially clean blanket and dried it off with her own rags. She placed the small child in my arms which I held awkwardly; I'd never been good with babies, they had a tendency to cry or spit dummies at me. Even my baby cousin Hansel hated me. But this child laid content in my arms, her radiant skin burst with light that seemed to gleam from her beautiful eyes, her skin was ivory and her hair was a luscious golden brown that bundled on the top of her tiny head. She was beautiful.<br>"You will take care of her. Won't you?" the women asked, placing her hands on my arm "please, you are just like her. Born a prisoner of your own fate...she doesn't deserve this life" her hazel eyes were now on her daughter, the loving gaze was something that seemed personal, I had the urge to look away but the women looked back at me  
>"What is her name?" I asked, the women's pleading gaze was something that I couldn't take. They reminded me of my mother.<br>"Rosa, her name is Rosa." the women whispered  
>"And yours?" I whispered, the women gave a gentle smile<br>"I am Tali, Tali Light" she ran her hand across my cheek, her fingers were course and rough like a blacksmiths and her nails were broken and jagged  
>"I will protect her Tali, I promise" I said, Tali smiled though she didn't seem to have the strength for much else, the light in her eyes was slowly dimming; she leaned forward and kissed my cheek then kissed Rosa's forehead but after that, she slumped back against the cold stone and closed her eyes.<br>They didn't open again.  
>I began crying again and looked around at the cowering humans, staring at me with bewildered expressions. Hellian clawed at my back<br>"Hurry! The meeting is about to end! We have to go!" she cawed, I got to my feet, awkwardly holding the child who still stared at me with some sort of interest. I turned and started down the hall again, slowly this time, Rosa seemed too important now, as if she were my own child.

I made it back to my room before anyone noticed, quickly, I ran toward my closet a pulled out a large blanket then dashed across the room and opened a spare closet, it was small and dimly lit but it would do. I set the blanket down, folded it and placed Rosa down then dashed out; I grabbed three pillows from my bed and made a sort of bed for the beautiful child, placing a pillow under her tiny head then one on either side of her. I folded the blanket under and over her, wrapping her as warmly as I could  
>"Hellian, stay with her" I ordered, the phoenix nodded at me and blazed brightly as she settled beside Rosa; I stared at the beautiful child<br>"Rosa Light, I need you to be quiet...can you do that?" I cooed, hoping she'd somehow understand, she absently played with the corner of the light pink blanket but her eyes were on me  
>"Be a good girl...please, stay quiet" I kissed her forehead gently then stroked Hellian "thank you. You're amazing Hellian, but please, protect her for me"<br>"I would give my life for her" she swore, I smiled and pecked Hellian's head then dashed out and closed the door just as the bedroom door opened and Annie stepped in  
>"Doom wishes to see you" she spoke lightly, a small smile on her lips, I nodded<br>"OK." my voice shook, I wished I could stay with Rosa, but I couldn't give her away, I couldn't let Doom know she was here...I had to do something for the human slaves.


	15. Chapter 14

Even as we entered the hall, my thoughts were on Rosa. She was so beautiful, I had to protect her no matter what.  
>"Halo?" Doom's voice broke through. My head snapped up to meet the glowing eyes upon the deadly gorgeous vampires face<br>"Yes?" I asked, I'd managed to control my voice so it didn't shake  
>"How is your leg?" he asked, it seemed he was repeating himself from the annoyance of his tone<br>"Oh, um.." I hadn't thought of my leg so it hadn't bothered me, but now that I was thinking about it. It began to buzz with acute pain "it's nothing I can't handle...can I ask you something?" he nodded indifferently  
>"Of course" he shrugged and gestured to the table and chair, I sat down with him across from me<br>"What do you eat?" I questioned, this caught him of guard. He flinched and looked at me with a piercing gaze  
>"That's hardly an appropriate question" he snapped<br>"Really?" I raised my eyebrow with a what I hoped was a stubborn glare. "Really." he stated in a growl, I pressed on.  
>"Well, I know that vampires drink blood. But what sort of blood, animal, bugs or humans?" I stared at him with a plain expression which seemed to anger him<br>"This is hardly a discussion we should speak of" he growled  
>"Why? You love me, right?" I asked<br>"Of course I do...why would you doubt that?" he reached across the table and it toOK a lot just to let him touch me, his scent was already making me sick.  
>"Because you won't answer a simple question. What. Do. You. Eat?" I said each word clearly as if I was speaking to a child "I mean, vampires do drink blood, right?"<br>"Well, yes" he allowed.  
>"But what kind of blood?"<br>"What does it matter?"  
>"It matters to me. I want to know what you drink, maybe I can purchase blood from the hospital...what do you prefer? O neg or AB positive" I was teasing now and he knew it. He growled and shot up then stormed across the room, he began pacing back and forth. I twirled in my seat to watch him, crossing one leg over the other<br>"You're testing my patience, love" he growled.  
>"Then attack me...I never really knew what blood type I was...could you tell me?" I mocked, pulled my hair to one side and exposing my neck to him<br>"Enough!" he boomed, I flicked my midnight hair back over my shoulder, covering my neck and stared at him. "Why are you doing this? What are you gaining from torturing me?" he stormed up to me and rested his hands on the back of the chair and the table. He leaned in close, his too sweet repulsive breath on my neck  
>"I find it entertaining." I chuckled, he snarled and pushed himself away angrily<br>"You aren't acting like yourself...what is wrong with you?" he demanded looking at me  
>"Nothing is wrong with me. I just wished my fiancée would tell me the things I want to know. It pleases me to know personal facts...just answer the question"<br>"Wait...what did you call me?" he asked  
>"Would you prefer I called you leech? Or blood-sucker?" I teased, he gave a sinister glare. After a moment, his face smoothed and he collected himself<br>"LoOK, I have another ball coming up and I want you there, but not like this. Please, let's not argue" he pleaded. I crossed my arms, so much for that plan.  
>"Fine" I said, trying to keep my voice light "but, please...tell me you don't hurt humans, I hate slavery and the thought of my love killing an innocent human"<br>"I promise" he whispered, I stared deep in his eyes and saw the lie. I knew he hunted humans...I could smell their blood on him; it took all I had not to throw up as I got up and walked to him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek  
>"Thank you" I whispered seductively in his ear, he chuckled and held me tightly<br>"Good girl. Now, the ball is tomorrow, get Annie and Carmen to help you with the outfit, I'm sure you will loOK stunning in it" he cupped my face in his hands and kissed my forehead; I tried my best to smile as I turned and walked away  
>"I love you" he called to me<br>"I love you, too" I did my best to say it and I was glad I could. Carmen and Annie met me at my door, Carmen was smiling whilst Annie looked slightly troubled as we stepped into my bedroom and toward the closet; I quickly glanced toward the small room Rosa was in, the door was shut tightly and no sound could be heard from it. I sighed and stripped down to my underwear whilst Carmen pulled a long black dress from the cupboard, I stepped into it and Carmen pulled it up over my chest and zipped it up. It was strapless and tight around my chest but it seemed easy to move it, it rippled as if it had been scrunched up so many times, it was a beautiful dress as I looked at myself in the full-length mirror that was on the door; it gave me an hour-glass figure I never had. Annie pulled my hair into a quick, stylish bun and then pulled at something on the back of my dress, the corset part squeezed tightly against my chest and I gasped in.  
>"Sorry, forgot you need to breath" she giggled, her troubled expression had melted away and now she was bright and bubbly. This was the Annie I loved.<br>"It's OK...if we keep this up, I'll loOK just like you, though I may start to decompose after a few hours" I laughed, Carmen gave a slight chuckle as she riffled through a small box full of shoes; she pulled out a pair of black high heels and slipped them on me, surprisingly they fit perfectly and made my ankles loOK sexy...if ankles could loOK sexy.  
>"OK, you can stay in that until you learn to breath. We will be back tomorrow...do you want to be left alone for the rest of the evening, until the ball?" Carmen asked, I was wondering why she was asking this but I nodded as Annie slipped a golden chair around my neck, a set of golden and diamond wings hung gracefully from it.<br>"What about Doom?" I questioned  
>"He won't enter...he knows you need time." Annie replied and reached up to kiss my cheek "see you tomorrow. You loOK beautiful" I smiled as she exited followed by Carmen who gave a quick wink and glanced toward Rosa's room, I almost gasped but she turned and exited out the door. I quickly dashed to the door -or at least, I tried, it was hard to run in heels- and placed my ear to the door. I couldn't hear the silent footsteps of the vampires and knew they were gone; I sighed and walked -at a safe speed- to the closet Rosa was in. I slowly opened the door to find her fast asleep, she looked like a tiny angel, I looked toward Hellian to find her still burning and cooing soothingly. I leaned down slowly and pulled the sleeping child into my arms then walked out of the room, Hellian flew to the bed and sat on the silk blankets as I walked slowly with Rosa; this child was so beautiful. She slowly began to stir and opened her bright eyes, she smiled and gurgled at me, I giggled and held her to me as she reached up a tiny hand and touched the angel wings<br>"Beautiful baby" I cooed in a whisper "little angel." she gave a slight giggle then, very slowly, nestled back into my arms and her eyes drew to a close; she fell asleep in my arms. And that is where she would stay. No matter what.


	16. Chapter 15

His smouldering eyes glared at me, I did nothing to loOK away. His perfect face was a reflection of his curse, his ember red eyes blazed with such anger. I stepped back, the castle's arch behind me, only a few feet and I'd be somewhere where he, nor anyone others could follow. Not until sundown, that gave me a six hours head start; I would catch a plane and then confuse my scent with anything and everything I could find. They'd never catch me, I was too smart for them, they were quick but, I'd learnt their weaknesses, sunlight was one of them and Doom knew what I was doing. I stepped back against, my black dress dragged along the ground, covering my bare, bloody feet. The stone floor was harshly cold and jagged that it cut into my skin, my blood was seeping through those cuts and Doom's eyes were beginning to change. Now his stare was hungry, he'd never hurt me; I gripped the vial in my hand, the light blue gas-like substance was all I needed, then I was free. My soul was back in my possession but not in my body. I stepped back one last time, the sunlight beaming tauntingly behind me, seeping into the castles windows that would be locked down by the others trapped here.  
>"Please," Doom pleaded, his voice helpless. His beautiful face looked at me, his perfect porcelain face held no flaws, not even to vampire eyes. He truly was too perfect and that hurt me, the words slipped out<br>"Burn in hell." then I stepped back and the ground vanished from under me and I was falling. The water below rushed up to meet me until I landed with an explosion of water, the vial still tightly in my grasp; the dress was too heavy. I was drowning. I teared furiously at the material until it pulled away, leaving only the strapless body suit. I kicked hurriedly, my lungs screaming for air as I surfaced, taking in deep breathes that my lungs longed for. I swam to the shore quickly, not stopping, I threw myself into a run. The dead trees scrapped at my bare arms, legs and face; my midnight hair lashed at my light blue eyes violently, as if it wanted me to stay back at the Castle. I pushed harder, this was the end; a cliff was coming up, I ran faster, hoping the momentum would help me over the long drop. It gained on me. As my foot hit the ledge, I used everything I had and threw myself over the edge and extended my hand, hoping to catch the edge. My hand slipped on the rough edge, I let out a scream; someone grabbed my arm with a cold grip and I screamed again as I hoisted up and over the edge and onto the solid ground. I breathed heavily and looked up into blue eyes of Mitchell; I spun onto my feet and snarled at him  
>"Oh come on...aren't we past that?" a sinister smirk crossed his lips<br>"Get away from me." I snapped, he smiled again "I know who you are...Maverick" Mitchell's features melted away, thick black locks and bright green eyes now made up the disgustingly beautiful vampire  
>"So glad you remembered" he smirked "now, can I finish what I never got to?" he pulled from his pocket a long golden blade and raised it above his head; I snarled as tackled him to the ground, the blade flew from his hand. Maverick snapped at me as I jumped up and ran for it; on all four I dashed through the forest until I came to the road. I caught Hellian's scent and followed it toward town, getting to two legs<br>"Halo!" A voice growled, I came to a sudden stop and looked around; Garret ran from the forest, the small child in his arms, Rosa was fussing and crying.  
>"Is she OK?" I ran to him and quickly pulled Rosa into my arms and held her there, she stopped fussing instantly and smiled at me<br>"We have to go." Garret growled, smelling the air quickly, he pulled his coat off and threw it around me then guided me toward the town. I stopped, my sight taken over.  
>Doom stood over me, Rosa crying in his arms. I lay bleeding on the floor watching him and unable to do anything.<p>

I gasped and gripped Rosa to my chest  
>"What is it?" Garret asked, quickly catching me in his arms as I shook<br>"Nothing" I shook. "We have to go. Please" Garret nodded and threw himself back wards, shifting and offering his back. I quickly climbed onto his back and leaned down, hiding Rosa from the harsh sunrise. I gave a final loOK over my shoulder only to see a shimmer pass through the trees and disappear, the bright ember eyes glaring at me for what I hoped was the last time.

*********************************

We were back in the Amazon. A place I had hope not to be again. Thenon sat waiting by a raging fire but three other figures sat with her. One of them was the one I was most excited to see again  
>"Dad!" I squealed and ran to him as he got to his feet; he wrapped his arms gently around me, cautious of the child that laid asleep in my arms. He looked at her for a moment then at me<br>"It's not yours is it?" he asked, I laughed  
>"No, dad she is not mine" I answered, John gave a small sigh and looked down at Rosa again, a smile crossed his face and he held out his arms. I slid Rosa into his arms and watched him smile as he rocked her back and forth gently<br>"Does she have a name?" he asked  
>"Rosa" I answered automatically. Thenon cleared her throat and waved her hand for us to come forward; I moved beside her and sat down as John sat next to Heath and another werewolf I didn't recognize.<br>"You have your soul" she croaked, I pulled the vial from my chest and placed it into her shrivelled grasp; in a swift movement she pulled off the cork and caught the gas in her hand. I felt a sudden shot to my stomach and screamed; Garret was by my side and holding me  
>"What happened?" he shouted at Thenon<br>"Her soul is dying. It has been out of her body for too long" Thenon seemed to growl, the pain to my stomach grew and I turned my head into Garret's collarbone and screamed. He held me tightly  
>"What can we do?" John asked, I found myself sobbing into Garret's shoulder and holding my stomach even tighter<br>"There is not much to do. Her mother is the only one that can help her. Without her soul, Halo will die" Thenon's voice was final.  
>"Where is her mother?" Garret asked, I didn't know who he was asking but John answered<br>"Somewhere in the north." I turned away from Garret and stared at John  
>"What?" I managed to whisper in pain, John gave me a sorrowful glance<br>"I'm sorry. I know what I told you but, I didn't have a choice; your mother asked me to keep it a secret until you were ready" he explained. The pain shocked me again and everything in my stomach came up; Garret wrapped both his arms around me and held me to his chest as I watched Thenon place my soul back in the vial and sealed it  
>"I can give her a bit more time, but...I can't be sure it will work" she shrilled as she pushed away burring embers and began digging a small hole. She placed the vial in the hole and covered it with the dirt and embers, all the while, she was chanting a language I'd never heard.<br>"How long?" Garret whispered. My vision began to go blurry and a vile taste swirled in my mouth  
>"A month, at the most" Thenon's voice was resentful<br>"A month!" Garret and John snapped  
>"I'm sorry, her soul has been tortured and it seems to be taking its toll now" I saw Thenon gesture to me, Garret's arms tightened around me<br>"She can't die" John whispered "I can't lose her as well" I heard him sniffle and Rosa began fussing.  
>"Rosa" I whispered<br>"She's OK, she's here" Garret whispered in my ear, I felt the small child's body in my arms and I held her gently to my chest. Rosa gave a small whine and shifted in my arms as I leaned back against Garret's warm chest.  
>"She's freezing" he whispered<br>"We have to find her mother" I heard an unfamiliar deep voice said  
>"Heath, get the pack together, tell them we are heading to the north" Garret ordered in a growl, the slight shuffle of feet and then the silent swish of someone phasing sounded then.<br>Silence.  
>Rosa fussed again and this time, Garret was the one hushing her gently, his arms around mine as he helped me rock her<br>"You loOK like a father" John chuckled  
>"I'll take that as a complement" Garret grumbled. Then his voice grew into an order. "John, when Halo is strong enough, you will take Rosa back with you while she will go with us to find her mother"<br>"No," my father objected "she...she can't."  
>"She's the only one that can find her mother, if we find her -and it's a long stretch- her mother can return her soul there. Please, it's the only way" Garret's voice turned to beg. John gave a heavy sigh<br>"Why give me the kid? Why not take her with you?" he asked, Hellian gave a loud caw but Garret answered  
>"You're a father. She is safer with you, Doom won't go after you, that's another reason Halo has to come with us. She won't allow anything to happen to you" he said<br>"I...can hear you" I whispered  
>"Then open your eyes" Garret chuckled. Truly, I hadn't realized I'd closed them; I pried my eyes open to see John standing with Hellian resting on his shoulder, Garret was wrapped around me with Rosa in our arms, fast asleep.<br>"I want to go with you" I said looking up at Garret, he leaned down and kissed my forehead for a long moment  
>"I know. That's what worries me" he whispered, already, I could feel slight strength returning to my body and I managed to interlace my fingers with Garret's; he secretly pulled me closer and held me tighter. I smiled, then I caught my father's worried expression.<br>"Dad, I promise you. I will be fine. Garret will protect me like you will protect Rosa" I assured, he gave a slight smile but the vision still haunted me. I wished my visions came with a date stamp.  
>"I know, baby. I just hate that you're away from me so much" he said sadly<br>"Well, next time I'll fall for a supernatural creature that likes the sunlight" I joked  
>"I like the sunlight" Garret chimed in. I laughed<br>"You also turn into a fur ball when a full moon rises" I teased  
>"No I do...I just become allergic to silver" he corrected, I rolled my eyes but in the centre of my heart, I could feel something gnawing at it that had my stomach unsettled and my mind continued to go back the vision. It was one thing I couldn't let happen; I was putting those around me in danger that they didn't belong in.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

A week past and I returned to Perth with Dad and Rosa. Garret met with his pack and I was too meet then at the airport in a matter of hours.  
>Dad found my old cot in the attic and was setting it up in the corner of his room while I sat silently in mine. Comfortable in a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt.<br>Two months.  
>That was all that was on my mind. In such a short time, so much had happened and my heart was still confused. I finished packing my bag with what little clothes I had left but I was glad I had an extra passport and wallet. I pulled the bag onto my shoulder and headed into Dads room to find him rocking Rosa on his hip; I leaned against the door frame and watched him with a smile<br>"She seems to like you" I said, Dad jolted and turned to me  
>"Yeah, I still got it" he said, slightly smug. I laughed. "She likes you more though"<br>"I know and I thought babies hated me" I sighed walking into the room, Rosa gave me a smile and gurgled.  
>"Can you take her? I've got something for you" he said, I nodded and took Rosa into my arms and held her on my hip, slowly rocking her. Dad rushed out of the room and down the hall; he was back within a few minutes holding a silver jewellery case. It was odd to see silver, the vampires didn't touch it and all I mainly saw at the castle was gold or brass. Dad held it out to me on his palm and opened it to reveal a long silver and gold twisted chain with a large oval ruby on a black velvet cushion.<br>"Dad?" I gasped  
>"It was your mothers. She told me to give it to you when you went looking for her" he explained "would you mind?" I shook my head; he stood behind me and quickly placed it on me, throwing the casing onto the bed and clipping the necklace. It hung low over my chest and the ruby dangled near Rosa's head, she reached up and began playing with it, giggling.<br>"Where did you get it?" I asked as he stepped to stand in front of me and watched Rosa playing with the ruby  
>"I made it, when your mother and I got married, I gave it to her. The ruby is called Angel Stone, it's said to protect the wearer and the chain is to protect you from...you-know-who" Dad was cautious not to say his name and I was thankful for it.<br>"Thank you" I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, Dad hugged me tightly then toOK Rosa  
>"You'd better go, it's sunset and Garret will be getting worried" he said, I nodded and kissed Rosa's forehead<br>"Bye baby. You loOK after granddad, won't you?" I cooed, she giggled and touched my nose. I smiled  
>"Granddad? I'm not that old and she's not" Dad's face fell. "Oh god...Halo she isn't...is she?"<br>"Calm down dad, she's not but if anyone asks, she is" I said, he sighed and nodded  
>"You'll be safe, right?" he asked, I nodded and kissed his cheek<br>"I love you" I hugged him again  
>"Love you, too" he kissed my forehead and watched me walk out the door. I jogged down the steps and out the door with Garret's car keys in hand. I climbed in and started the engine then began down the street.<p>

******************

Garret, Heath and three other werewolves waited out the front of the airport; Garret was the only one looking nervous. I climbed out the car and ran toward him, the necklace bouncing and hitting me roughly in the chest.  
>"Halo! The planes boarding!" Garret shouted, I kicked into a stronger speed and now, the wolves had to keep up with me as I bolted for the boarding gate. Thankfully, we made it; we took our seats and I was finally able to relax. Garret noticed the necklace and picked it up from my neck<br>"Dad gave it to me" I said, he placed it down gently and pulled into his arms  
>"Get some rest. I'll wake you up when we arrive" he promised, I nodded and snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him and closing my eyes. Finally, a peaceful dream allowed me to sleep.<p>

Something had happened to the plane and we ended up landing in Berlin, it would be three hours before the next plane was ready to go. I called dad but he didn't pick up, I tried the house phone.  
>No answer.<br>I was getting slightly worried. What if my vision had come true? What if Dad was already killed?  
>"Halo, what's wrong?" Garret's hand fell on my shoulder as I leaned against the white airport wall beside the payphone. I looked up into his dark eyes and collected myself enough to come up with a response<br>"Nothing, just overreacting" I sniffed.  
>He didn't seem to believe me. "John's going to be fine. I have Owen and Brad keeping an eye on him"<br>"How did you know it was about Dad?" I asked looking down at the ground, my hands in my jeans pockets  
>"You're easy to read" Garret shrugged, I laughed once and looked up at him. Just over his shoulder I could see Heath approaching, multiple, large shopping bags hanging from his arms<br>"You made Heath go shopping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Garret looked over his shoulder, shaking his head  
>"Nope, he did that himself" he said, I leaned away from the wall as Garret turned fully to loOK at Heath as he held up the bags. When he was close enough, he began to tell what was in them<br>"I got thick winter jackets, boots, pants and shirts. Pretty much, you won't be freezing your ass off" Heath said to me. Garret peeked into the bags  
>"Geez, how much did all this cost?" he seemed worried to ask.<br>"Um...do I really have to answer?" Heath chuckled, Garret shook his head and turned back to me  
>"Come on, we'll get you something to eat"<br>"I'm not hungry" I interrupted "I, just want to try and get a hold of dad" Heath shuffled with the many bags he held and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a slim silver mobile and held it out to me  
>"Here" he tossed me the phone which I quickly caught<br>"Thanks. I'll wonder around" I said and started to walk around. I stared at the phone for a moment before dialling the slightly familiar number; it rang for a few moments before the familiar voice picked up.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hey, it's...me" I said almost reluctant, worried they didn't want to speak to me  
>"Halo? Geez, I thought something happened to you. Are you OK?" she asked quickly<br>"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked  
>"Me? I'm alright, a bit bruised...if I can get bruises." She chuckled<br>"Carmen, I need to know why you helped me" I blurted out; there was a long pause before she answered again.  
>"Because you can't die by his hands. You've been tossed around all your lives and I can't stand for any longer...I know I shouldn't mingle with your business but, you're like a sister to me and I couldn't watch you be tossed around anymore" she almost growled; I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, shutting my eyes tightly<br>"You're reading my mind" I muttered, mainly to myself. Over the time, I had realized it was just like that, I had been tossed from Greg to Doom and back again but now, things have changed. Garret is here and, he's stolen my heart more than Doom ever could but, in truth, I was scared. I was scared that I'd be tossed again or lied to or even, trust and love him so much that I end up lost of who I was and only seen as a head-over-heels girl that can't do anything for herself. I couldn't do that to myself, I wouldn't be able to handle it.  
>"Are you feeling alright?" Carmen's voice broke through my thoughts and pulled me back to the present<br>"Huh? Oh, yeah...just thinking." I muttered, taking in a deep breath and looking at the dark circles that hung under my eyes  
>"Don't think too hard, you'll never get to sleep" Carmen chuckled<br>"How did you know that?" I asked  
>"Like I said, you're like a sister to me" she repeated, I gave a hard chuckle and leaned against the basin, loOKing into I suddenly felt very drowsy "Halo? Halo, stop looking into the basin!" my head snapped up to loOK back at my reflection.<br>"Now, you're scaring me" I yawned, Carmen chuckled again  
>"LoOK, I want you to be careful. Doom knows where you are and..." she trailed off and another's voice was heard, it sounded angry almost. After several moments of what sounded like an argument, Carmen's addressed me. "Sorry, Thor and Jacobi are just as worried about you as me."<br>"I feel so loved" I rolled my eyes  
>"Ha, you are very much loved in this house...all but a few" she sighed; I turned and leaned against the basin, staring at the white cubicles.<br>"H-how is he?" I stammered in asking the question, wrapping one arm across my chest, flicking my ring-finger nail with my thumb.  
>"Pissed," she answered shortly, I scoffed a laugh<br>"That's to be expected" I muttered  
>"He's also worried. As much as I hate it, he does love you Halo, very much and he'd do anything to..."<br>"To what?" I asked, suddenly scared.  
>"To cure you, to me, there is nothing to cure, werewolf or not, you're still Halo. But, Doom, he thinks there is everything wrong with you; he wants you back the way you were."<br>"Whose side are you on?"  
>"I'm on your side. But, I see both sides of the situation and...it hurts because you've loved each other so many times but, now..." she trailed off, unable to finish what I had racked my brain so much, just to find the answer that hadn't even been discussed. Not in my mind at least.<br>"Hey, Carmen, let me ask you something" I started  
>"Shoot" Carmen directed<br>"In all the time you've known me...did I ever have any unusual gifts?" I fiddled with the Angel Stone and began slowly pacing the length of the bathroom  
>"Gifts?" she questioned, her voice confused.<br>"OK, let me rephrase" I amended "in all the time you've known me, did I ever have supernatural powers?"  
>"Oh" she stated. "Well, from my knowledge of you, you did posses a few traits that had a supernatural essence" she paused for a moment before continuing. "Fire was your easiest to create and then your ability to move objects was growing but wasn't as powerful"<br>"Wait...I had telekinesis and pyro Kinesis?" I asked  
>"That is sad you know that" I could just imagine Carmen shaking her head but I laughed<br>"I'll take that as a complement"  
>"Good. Yes you were a pyro and telekinesis, but that's just the tip of the iceberg. You yourself are very powerful, but only your ability of premonition appeared in this life because it was most needed. That's mainly how you powers work, necessity of survival during each life time but they only started to manifest once your mother added Angel's essence to your DNA, that's why it's coloured, if you were a normal human, your essence would be white." She explained, I turned and leaned against the bathrooms tiled wall.<br>"Carmen...don't you ever think..." I trailed off with a sigh  
>"Come on...out with it" she urged<br>"Ever think this is just too...unrealistic? Like none of this is real" I said  
>"Sweetie, I'm a vampire...but sometimes I feel like I'm dreaming, though I can't actually dream, at least I don't think I can"<br>"Carmen" I interrupted  
>"Sorry," she apologized "but, yeah, I know what you mean" I sighed, not feeling like I thought I would when someone agreed with me.<br>"Thanks, Carmen. I'm glad I have you" I smiled  
>"Aw, thanks...I feel the same" she replied with a smile in her voice. Someone pounded on the bathroom door<br>"Halo? Halo it's me, Tanner. Are you alright?" Tanner was another werewolf that was tagging along  
>"Yeah!" I called out to him<br>"Garret was able to get an earlier flight...we leave in twenty minutes, do you need anything?" I didn't get what he meant until he rephrased the question "any, uh, chick things?" his voice came out nervously, I was glad there was a door separating us because I began blushing crimson red, Carmen was laughing on the phone  
>"Uh...no, I'm fine, thanks Tanner!" I called<br>"Alright, I'll be with Garret and Heath by the departing area" then silence. I waited a few moments to be sure he'd gone before going back to talk to Carmen who was still laughing  
>"Would you shut up already" I grumbled, still deeply embarrassed<br>"Oh come on! That was funny!" she laughed  
>"I'm starting to resent what I said" I muttered, Carmen stopped laughing<br>"You know I love you" she said  
>"Yeah, yeah" I rolled my eyes.<br>"OK. I have to go" her voice suddenly dropped and worry washed over me. "Call me later" then she hung up. I sighed, taking deep breaths and pulled myself away from the wall. I looked back at the phone and dialled Dad's mobile. Again, it rang out. I hung up and called the home phone only to have that ring out as well; fear was creeping up on me and clamping down on my stomach as I dialled his mobile again  
>"Hi, you've reached John, sorry I can't come to the phone-" I hung up, resisting the urge to throw the phone on the floor. I looked around then headed toward the bathroom; when inside, I looked around to make sure it was empty then looked toward the mirror. Looking at my reflection: long wavy black hair again a pale face and light blue eyes hid behind long lashes. Flexes of green and brown echoed through the iris; I pulled my hands through my hair to detangle it as best I could only to give up.<br>I looked at the phone again for a few moments before trying dads mobile again. It rang out. I looked at the mirror, staring deep into my own reflection, forcing a vision to come. It didn't always work; I couldn't get accurate visions when I forced it. I jolted at the sudden rush of memories and then a future event.  
>Dad's body was stretched out across the lounge, Rosa playing with an old teddy bear in front of him; the front door opened and Doom walked in silently. Rosa looked up at him and began crying again, Dad jolted up only to be caught by the throat and be thrown across the room into the stairs, Rosa cried louder. Dad tried to sit up but was attacked by Doom who dug his teeth into Dad's shoulder; Carmen ran through the door while Doom was preoccupied. She grabbed the crying Rosa and rushed out the door; Doom turned, his lips stained with blood and his eyes dark as his hair. He ran after her snarling.<p>

I held onto the basin, gasping and crying. The phone dropped from my hand and clattered to the floor; I ducked down and picked it up then rushed out of the bathroom, weaving past people and looking for Garret and the others.  
>Garret was with Heath and Tanner. Heath caught sight of me and nudged Garret just as I reached them; Garret turned to catch me as I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him<br>"What is it?" he demanded, I did the best I could to tell him what I saw, before I'd finished Garret snatched the phone from my hand and handed it to Heath  
>"Call Owen, tell him to check the house and if necessary, phase." He growled in an order, Heath was already calling and speaking to someone. Garrets arms were tight around me "it's alright, he'll be fine I promise" I tried to nod but the vision was haunting me more when I tried to forget it.<p> 


End file.
